<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A (Second) Chance To Live by ScriptedBy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762011">A (Second) Chance To Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy'>ScriptedBy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), kim woojin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Yeji and Ryujin in chap 10, assassin!changbin, lots of deaths, prostitute!felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Changbin is an assassin who wanted to do something right for once in his life. He met Felix, a prostitute, barely living with his 5-year old son, Changbin found a reason to live again. But what if he's being chased by a man whose sibling he killed? Is it enough to just run to survive and fight to protect the one he loves? Or just hide to start a new life? Does he even deserve a second chance to live?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Purpose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This entry is a work of FICTION. The names may be inspired by real people but the characters I made them to be are NOT REAL. It has full of violence and (maybe gore?) and character deaths. I made this not to cause any harm to the people whose names I've used, it is to entertain and to satisfy my obsession to write this story because my mind won't shut up until I wrote them down. This is the first time I am going to write fiction with some characters death, curse the korean movie that made me write this LMAO. This was inspired by a Korean film entitled "Deliver Us From Evil (Devil Showdown)."</p><p> </p><p>This is just a short fic (approximately 10 chapters), it's just like you're watching a 90-minute film.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoul, Korea 9:00 KST</p><p>Changbin groaned as he adjusted his sight from the blinding sunlight that creeped through the blinds. It's always the same every morning he wakes up in different places. Well at least, I still have a chance to feel the sunlight, he murmurs to himself. He rose up from the comfort of the bed when he hears his cellphone vibrating on the bedside table.</p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p>"I have work for you."</p><p>"I told you, I'm done. I—"</p><p>"This is the last, Bin. After this, you can go on your own."</p><p>There was a long sigh before Changbin replied, "What is it?"</p><p>"Kim Woojin. He's in Australia, eliminate him. He was alone, well, he has his few goons, nothing you can handle. He's brother is in Japan, so you have all the chances to kill him."</p><p>The Kim Brothers were ruthless gang leaders who have human trafficking, sexual abuse, drugs, are few of the offences listed on them but they always got away from the law. It's frustrating, people like them should be eliminated but who was he to judge when what he did for a living has nothing so much difference from what they did.</p><p>He sighed again and he was about to reply when Chan said, "This is the last one, Bin. Maybe you can start again there, you know. Money and some stuff will be delivered to you tomorrow. Goodbye, Bin."</p><p>Then the line went silent, Changbin blinked a few times pondering what Chan had told him. Maybe you can start again there, Chan had once told him that he came from Australia too and that Australia is a good place, always sunny and there's a lot of beaches. Changbin loves beach. Changbin has this dream of living in a place near the ocean where he can live maybe find someone to be with but— He cut that thought off, how can he even find someone with his situation? He sighed.</p><p> </p><p> Sydney, Australia 6:30 A.M</p><p>"Appa~" Felix heard little feet tapping on the floor as his son ran towards him. He smiled as he closed the lunch box he prepared for his son.</p><p>"Good morning little sunshine," He wrapped his arms around the petite body of Jeongin and attacked him with kisses all over his cute face which made the boy squirmed in his hold and giggles by the tickles his father had caused.</p><p>"A-appa, st-stop please I can--can't breath." Jeongin said with all his might.</p><p>"Oh so sorry baby." Felix grinned and released the kid.</p><p>"I don't wanna go." Jeongin pouts. Felix sighs softly, it hurt him to be apart from his son but he needs to go to work to sustain their everyday needs. Jeongin has daycare class at 8:30 in the morning and Felix has a day shift as a waiter in a tiny restaurant around the corner. Jeongin's teacher is kind enough to take Jeongin with her to lunch and bring him home with her until Felix fetched him after his work at night.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, you know Appa will go to work right?"</p><p>Jeongin nodded, "but can I just come with you?"</p><p>"You can't, Innie. What's wrong, honey? We've talked about this remember?"</p><p>"I just missed you. We saw each other in the morning and then I go to class and then I go to teacher's house and I can't see you in the evening anymore because I'm sleep and you're tired and I just miss you." It felt like Jeongin would add 'we don't even have time during weekends', and it's true. Felix's heart ache, he missed his son too, wanted to have time together, just the two of them but he can't miss  work if they want to eat and if they want to meet their everyday's needs. </p><p>"It's okay baby, I promise when we have enough money, we go somewhere far from here where we can have time for the both of us." Felix said softly, he didn't even know if there's truth in that statement, he just wanted to coax his son, and maybe for himself too. He really wanted to be out of this place. And it's effective every time because Jeongin now has a bright smile on his face.</p><p>"Really? Far away from here?"</p><p>"Yes, baby. So far away from here."</p><p>Jeongin gave him a blinding smile, he is really his sunshine, and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Love you, Appa. I wanna eat breakfast now."</p><p>"Love you too darling." Jeongin goes towards the table and sits on his chair, Felix's lone tear that he's been holding in was now rolling on his cheek. He wiped it away hurriedly to hide it from his son. Jeongin is only five years old but he is a smart boy, he thinks maturedly. And he is Felix's happiness, he came to him unexpectedly but he didn't regret anything at all. Jeongin gave him the reason to work hard and his purpose to live.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney, Australia</p><p>Changbin arrived at the airport. It's warm and sunny, just how he liked it. Maybe Chan's right all the along. He rarely saw and talked to Chan, only on a few collaborative missions, most of the times they talked through the phone, giving him information about his target. But for those rare moments that he had talked to Chan, he found a friend in him, he's a good listener. Changbin was also Chan's favorite  assassin in their team so maybe that's the reason why they felt warm and somewhat a connection to each other.</p><p>"SpearB?" He heard someone murmured beside him.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I'm Hyunjin. CB97 sends me to you. Need a place to sleep?"</p><p>He remembered Chan told him to meet a Hyunjin and he can help him get used to the place.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He followed this Hyunjin as he walked straight outside the airport where a bright light had welcomed him, a ray of sunlight blinded his sight momentarily. He blocked his hand to his face just to protect his eyes from the light, then he saw a blue sky. He felt a little happiness, there was a warm feeling that was spreading in his chest, he always loved blue skies and sunny days and beaches. Maybe, this place is a perfect place to start again but then he remembered the reason why he was here in the first place.</p><p>He adjusts his black cap on his head and his face mask under his chin and decides to first follow Hyunjin for now to find a place to stay in and maybe sight seeing a little before planning to—</p><p>"Oh so sorry. I'm so sorry." A deep voice woke him up, he was being sentimental with the weather for a moment and didn't notice someone had bumped into him.</p><p>The man bows twice in front of him and Changbin has a perfect angle to look at the man's eyes when he rose up to stand in front of him. That pair of eyes were beautiful. The man was beautiful, he has the whole universe on his face. Changbin has to blink a few times just to make sure that he's not dreaming. </p><p>"I'm so sorry again." He even has beautiful voice, even though it sounded nervous and deep, he found his voice beautiful even if it spoke a language that was foreign to Changbin. The guy is young, maybe a few years younger than him. Changbin felt like a creep staring at him, he's just glad that the other can't see his face since he wore a cap over his head and a face mask that almost covered half of his face. The guy then hurriedly continues on his way, walks past Changbin, away from him until he can't see him anymore.</p><p>He sighed and hurriedly followed Hyunjin who never noticed that he's gone for a moment there, murmuring something about this place.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late." Felix closed his eyes tight to just let it go. It was the restaurant's owner, if he's not so desperate about earning money, Felix will never work for this godforsaken restaurant and since the pay is good and he really, really needs money, he took the job. He was here for almost a year, so he has no reason to quit now.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Han."</p><p>"If you're not such a whore and actually sleep every night, you'll wake up early and maybe you'll never be late in coming here." It was a common happening for Felix in his work. He is really not in a good terms of his boss, or even the other staff here, since everyone in the world today loves to meddle in somebody else's life, they always make fun of him being a whore, a slut, a prostitute in front of the customers. It was all true, but does he deserve to be called names everytime? He clenched his fists and braced himself just to control his breathing. It's fine, Felix. Just let it go. Just count one up to—</p><p>"What are you still doing here slut? Go to work!" Mr. Han waved his hand in front of his face. He can see how amused his co-workers were. He just looked down as he continued to walk through the hallway to their tiny spare room for their things and a room to change into their uniforms. He held his tears in, there's no time for crying now. He composed himself and decided to go out and start his job before his boss will explode and even call him other horrible names in front of the customers again.</p><p> </p><p>At 3:00 o'clock, his shift at the restaurant was done and now walking in the familiar street for his next shift, the bar just a few blocks from the restaurant. He took the last turn to arrive at the bar when somone bumped him from behind. What's with the accidental bumping this day? He sighed and turned to bow at the guy, surely it was a guy since he has strong chest.</p><p>"Oh sorry, cutie, didn't see you." The guy showed him a wide grin.</p><p>He knew the guy, not by name though. He thought that this guy's became a regular at the bar since he was there almost every day in three weeks now so the face is kinda familiar to him.</p><p>"It's fine, Mr..."</p><p>"Kim. Kim Woojin. You're the cutie in that bar right? Can I have your service for the night? I'll double the pay." The guy who has a name now, Woojin, wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Uh—sure, but until 8 PM only." When Jeongin asked him about his work at night, he just smiled and reassured him that he's okay and it's normal to get off from work at 9PM and that's when he fetched a sleeping Jeongin from his teacher's house. It was hard to lie to his son but he needs extra income. He didn't want to talk or to even reminisce his dramatic life and how he ended up here with this life and with Jeongin. One day, he has a boyfriend, fucked him and left him pregnant but Felix was way over with it, he has moved on, he is now happy with his little sunshine. He's not contented with his life yet but he promised himself to get out of his current life and start a new life with his son somewhere far away from here. He adjusted his time then, as Jeongin grows old, he tends to ask questions and he can't risk to let Jeongin know this job. He'll end his work in the bar at 8PM so he can fetch Jeongin early.</p><p>"Cutie, still there? You okay?" He forgot that he's still standing in front of the bar with this guy. He didn't know this guy but he has this aura that has a warm vibe on it but screamed bad idea at the same time...but who is he to complain when he can pay him double?</p><p>"I'm fine, Mr. Kim. I'll be honored to serve you until 8PM, sir."</p><p>"Please, Woojin is fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a smut in this chapter, not too explicit but still a smut so be warned!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney, Australia</p><p>A week later. Changbin received a bag full of money from Chan, said he can have another bag of it after eliminating Woojin. Changbin sighed while looking at the bag full of money in front of him, thinking on how to spend this money. He was tired of his job, he wanted to start a new beginning so bad. Was that too much to ask? He needs to finish his job, his last job.</p><p>He asked Hyunjin for some information about Woojin's whereabouts during his stay in Australia, of course, with pay, as he said it's not easy to catch a fish in a wide ocean without a worm. He doesn't care about that logic, he rolled his eyes and wanted to finish this job.</p><p>"There's this bar that he frequently went to, he was seen there almost every night." Hyunjin said as he stuffed his mouth with the last bit of burger that they were eating. Changbin nodded his head, "and where is this bar?"</p><p>"Here. Take this, infos all in there." Hyunjin handed him a brown small envelope. Hyunjin then took his leave and Changbin opened the envelope. There are pictures of Woojin going in and out of the said bar, at the back of one of the printed pictures, there's the address of the bar scribbled on it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin was inside the bar, choosing to sit on the fartest corner, adjusting his black cap as he indulged himself with an alcohol he just ordered at the counter. Then he thought he saw someone familiar, that bright face that holds the universe is smiling and laughing with a guy, way more older than him, the man's hand was on the pretty boy's shoulder. They were located at almost in the middle of the room.</p><p>His sight never left from pretty boy's direction until someone approaches him.</p><p>"You want someone to entertain you?" A petite girl in an overly make up on his face, red lipstick, a sleeveless blouse and a slutty shorts. Not his type, he knew all along that he's into men but oh well, no time for a chitty chat about his sexual preference. He suddenly forgot what he was here for. All he thinks was that pretty boy in the middle of the room.</p><p>"I want him." He mumbles and used his chin to point the direction of the pretty boy.</p><p>"Oh. I think he still has at least half an hour for that customer of his." The girl informed.</p><p>"I'll wait then." </p><p>"That could be arranged." With that Changbin paid for pretty boy's time for the rest of the night and waited in his table.</p><p>He can see now that the girl has whispered to pretty boy, informing him for another customer. He saw pretty boy nodded his head and look at his direction as the girl pointed at him. Changbin looked down, he was not ready to meet those eyes, yet he's wearing a cap but he forgot it for a moment. He didn't understand why all of a sudden, that guy made him nervous. He's never been nervous in his entire life even engaging in a nerve wracking mission of killing someone, he was not nervous at all, even at his first time killing someone, he wasn't nervous but since today, he felt it. How did he know that what he's feeling is being nervous? It's what he was being told by the other assassins when they did their first assault. And Changbin kinda felt that kind of emotion today. He's excited but not at the same time. He's shaking, he just hid it. His heart is beating fast especially seeing that beautiful smile across his freckled face.</p><p>He saw them standing up and pretty boy leading that man with him upstairs, it was a mere 20 minutes, not that he's checking the time from his watch, he saw them again down from the stairs, pretty boy bowing his head to the man. Changbin can't help from bouncing his legs below the table as he saw the boy walks towards his table. He swallowed a lump in his throat when he heard that deep voice mumbling a 'hey' to him and the smile is blinding, but he's not nervous anymore. He didn't sound nervous unlike that day he bumped at him.</p><p>"Oh. You're very familiar." Felix said in English without noticing it and blushed as he realized what he just said.</p><p>"Sorry. I tend to forget that Australia has Koreans too. You're korean right? I'm bad at speaking Korean too even though I'm Korean but born and raised here, I just used to speak Korean for the sake of my—sorry, I'm rambling." Felix's blushed made him look cute, too much for Changbin's heart. Changbin has now the courage to smirk at the boy.</p><p>"You can sit you know. You drink?" Felix took a sit in front of him while shaking his head.</p><p>"Thanks but I can't drink."</p><p>"That's okay. What's your name?"</p><p>"I—uh, we never tell our names to the customers.."</p><p>"Okay, that's alright. I'm Changbin." Changbin didn't know the need to tell him his name, too bad he can't have pretty boy's name, but it's okay, it's not like he'll know who he is right?</p><p>Felix comtemplated for a moment, it's not like it's the first time he's telling his name to his past customers, in the end he sighed, "Felix." It was just that he gave his Korean name to other customers and not his English name he much preferred.</p><p>Changbin gave him a smirk before they found themselves in a tiny room making out. Changbin didn't know this feeling before. But this guy surely made Changbin lose his mind and cool, he loses his cool for a minute that Felix is around him. It felt like there's this gravity that pulled him towards Felix.</p><p>The moan that Felix slipped out from his pretty mouth was also new to Changbin but he knew he liked it so much, it was music to his ears and he wanted to hear it again and again. Changbin's breathe was ragged as he sucked on the other's tongue. He felt like he was hungry, hungry for this boy.</p><p>They began undressing each other, Changbin found himself indulging in sucking and licking the other's neck which made him smirk to every mewl that escapes from Felix's mouth. Their clothes were scattered on the floor by the time that they're in the tiny bed. Felix crawled his way in between the other's spread thighs. Changbin moaned at the form situated in between his thighs, he pulled him in for a short kiss before letting him blow him.</p><p>"Ah f-fuck, you're mouth is amazing." Changbin tips his head back, crumpling the mattress underneath his fingers.</p><p>Felix pulls off from the tip of Changbin's dick and crawls his way again upwards to the older's abs and to his chest. Changbin grunts when Felix licks and suck his nipple, the other is softly caressed by the younger's palm.</p><p>Felix is now sitting on Changbin's lap while continuing to suck and mark his chest. Changbin cupped Felix's cheeks and stares at his eyes before leaning in and taste that delicious lips again. Felix didn't know but he allowed the other to kiss him even though it should be the other way around. He was paid to make the other feel good not the other way around.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Changbin's voice distracted him from his thoughts.</p><p>Felix composed himself quickly, "yeah." And he resumed kissing the older, he breathed in relief when the other kissed him back leaving that thoughts behind. Whatever he was feeling right now towards this man, it doesn't matter, he was paid to please him so he will do his job like always the same way to what he did to his other clients.</p><p>He moved his way down back to Changbin's cock ans he sucked it like he's born to do it. Changbin has his both hands on the younger's hair, tugging a bit and massaging the scalp in between. Changbin grunted, he was about to cum and he will not allow it until he's inside Felix, "off! I want you now." Then Felix crawled back up and met the older to kissing him hungrily again. Changbin managed to manhandled the younger in making him lie in the bed without breaking their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Felix must be imagining things again, due to not having enough sleep last night (like all other past nights) thinking about his and his son's life, that the way Changbin was taking him was so gentle as if they were lovers making love. He will not protest about it though because Changbin is his client and he will do whatever he pleases to him. But whatever, it may be only his imagination playing trick at him.</p><p>Changbin was thrusting inside of him in an average pace while busying his mouth to his neck, Felix just lay there taking it all even though he's new to the feeling because most of his clients were rough to him. There was a time that someone was taking him without any preparation at all and he didn't complain because it was his job to please them, he came home limping and has to assure his son that he was okay at that time.</p><p>Changbin grunted, he was almost busting his semen, it's not like he wasn't hooking up with just anyone before but maybe because he felt excited earlier when he saw him. He's here for a different reason and he forgot it the moment he saw Felix, he didn't know but he felt like it. No exact thoughts, only him wanting the pretty boy so much.</p><p>"I'm cumming—" Changbin grunted and took one deep hard thrust before cumming into the condom. Felix moaned, Changbin's particular hard thrust hit his prostate and he was done too.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really familiar, do we know each other? If you don't mind me asking." Felix can't help but asked Changbin after they got out of the shower.</p><p>"No, we don't. But we bumped into each other. Like literally." Felix gasped, he now remembered that time that he was running late for his work.</p><p>"Oh yeah. I remember. You're wearing the same cap that time." Felix said eyeing the discarded black cap on the small table on the corner. "Why are you here in Australia? I presumed you came out from the airport that day I bumped you?" Felix added. Changbin just hummed as he surveyed his eyes across the room, there was nothing much in this room except for that lone painting of a beach hanging on one of the corners of the room.</p><p>"Where is that beach?"</p><p>Felix hummed, "what beach?"</p><p>"That painting."</p><p>Felix came closer to the only painting on the wall, "It says Mindanao, Philippines." Changbin nodded his head. </p><p>"I love beaches."</p><p>"Oh. Is that why you're here?"</p><p>"Maybe." Changbin paused for a moment, what if he'll ask Felix about Woojin, just to confirm if that man is a regular here.</p><p>"Actually, a friend wanted to find this guy." Changbin got one of those printed pictures Hyunjin gave him, he unfolds it for Felix to see.</p><p>"Oh. It's Mr. Kim, he's a new regular customer here, I guess. He's here almost every night for three weeks now. Actually, he's my customer last Friday."</p><p>"You have to be careful around him, I don't know him, my friend did and he said he's a bit dangerous." Very dangerous, Changbin wanted to correct his term but he didn't want Felix to freak out and accidentally spill who he is and that he's here to kill that disgusting freak.</p><p>Felix hummed and nodded his head, "well yeah, everyday we've been told to be careful around customers."</p><p>"I wanna go there." Changbin diverted the topic, now that he knew his target is frequent here, he'll just follow him one day if he'll see him here. He eyed the painting behind Felix and he turned to look at the picture as well. Changbin felt like the painting is waving at him, inviting him to go there like there was a force that pulling him towards the painting or rather the place that's been painted.</p><p>"Me too. They say, the weather there is nice, kinda same here, and there are a lot of beaches too."</p><p>"I see that you're researching already."</p><p>"Who knows? Maybe someday, I'lI—"</p><p>"Let's go there together."</p><p>"Really? You want me to come with you?"</p><p>"Felix, I don't want this to be a one time thing. This is crazy, I know because I just met you but I really like you already."</p><p>"Y-you don't even know me." I have a son already, Felix wanted to add.</p><p>"Then let me." Changbin looked at the still naked boy beside him, smiling a little while caressing Felix's left cheek. Felix held Changbin's hand to look at the time on Changbin's watch.</p><p>It's 19 minutes before 8 o'clock in the evening, this the first time Felix spends time with his client after their shenanigans, it was great, Changbin was great but he needs to go and fetch his son.</p><p>"You're smiling while looking at my watch." Changbin was amused when Felix flushed at that moment.</p><p>"I just remembered that day I bumped into you. I was running late for work and in the end I was really late like my boss greeted me with 'you're late' with his scary expression on his face."</p><p>"Really? Then, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Nah. I'm always late, my phone sucks, the alarm won't work anymore, I always woke up late. So that day was my fault too."</p><p>"You can have it." Changbin made a move to remove the wristwatch he's wearing on his wrist.</p><p>"What? No. It looks expensive." Felix widened his eyes with the other's statement. He can't just give his possession away that simple to a stranger right?</p><p>"Why, are you allergic with expensive things?" Changbin chuckled after.</p><p>"Kinda. I can't afford it." Felix has this cute pink hue that tinted on his cheeks. It made his freckles stand out and it's making Changbin crazy.</p><p>"I am giving it to you."</p><p>"Are you bribing me?"</p><p>"Yes, with your phone number."</p><p>"I just told you my phone sucked right? It means, it can barely receive and send a text message let alone call."</p><p>"I don't care, I still want your phone number." Changbin laughed while taking off his watch from his wrist and put it on Felix's.</p><p>"It suits you."</p><p>Felix sighs, "I—Changbin, I can't—"</p><p>"Felix please, it's not about the watch, I wanted to know you please just let me."</p><p>"Okay." Felix released his lower lip in between his teeth and sighed in defeat, he smiled as well as Changbin when the younger seemed to accept it, then they kissed.</p><p>"So, do you have any plan somewhere else? It's 8PM now." Changbin cleared his throat after they had pulled away from each other's mouth.</p><p>And Felix hurriedly collected his remaining clothes that were still scattered on the floor and put them all on, he can't believe he almost forgot he has a son to fetch.</p><p>"But before you go, here take this." Felix didn't need to see what's inside the envelope to know that it was money.</p><p>"You already paid. I know, Jennie told me." He refers to the petite girl earlier.</p><p>"It's my tip for you." Tip, that much? Felix thought as he gaped at Changbin.</p><p>Felix needs money, he will accept tips from his client but as the envelope had landed in his palm, it felt thick. It made him think of what might be the other's job to have much money like this. But it's not his business anymore, right?</p><p>"What, you're like my sugar daddy now?" Felix joked instead.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not that old!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changbin followed Woojin's van when he got out of the bar until they've arrived at somewhat luxurious hotel, it was past 9 in the evening. Changbin smirked when he noticed how Woojin was swaying when he got out of the van, he seemed drunk. He was being supported by two of his men as they entered the hotel. He was an easy target, maybe Woojin is not that smart at all.</p><p>Changbin executed his plan when dawn came, disguised as an electrician. He hacked the hotel's system and managed to cut their power off. He then hacked their data to find Woojin's suite number. He picked the lock of Woojin's suite and found him on his bed, knocked out like a log.</p><p>He goes towards the bedside table, there's a telephone there, pull out it's cord. He's going to kill one of the dangerous gang leaders of Korea with a telephone chord, how original. Changbin smirked to himself, this is his last job. He snapped his head towards the bed when he heard him groan.</p><p>"Fuck! Why's so damn dark? H-hey! Who a-re you? Why are—" Changbin swiftly tightened the cord around Woojin's neck. Woojin weakly fights back but Changbin tightened his grip of the cord even more. He heard so much choking noises, he can't have anyone hearing this so he did what he has to do and in one final swift twist of his arms and was followed by a sound of Woojin's neck snapped. Changbin fixed his body on the end as if like he's  just been sleeping. He exited the door after locking it and swifty got himself out there, he smiled as he can feel his heart soar in happiness. His last job is done.</p><p> </p><p>Two days after that night, he was surprised when it took two days for his men and someone in that hotel to discover Woojin's cold dead body, and he's back at the bar, in one of the rooms upstairs specifically with Felix on his knees as he sucked Changbin's dick. He moaned with a particular hard suck by Felix. God, how he loves the younger's mouth around him. No thoughts, just feeling Felix's mouth around him.</p><p>"You're sucking skills are incredible, baby! You suck me so well, but I don't want to cum yet." He pulled himself out of the younger's mouth and pulled him up softly from kneeling on the floor.</p><p>Felix hummed as he encircled his arms around Changbin's broad shoulders, "wanna ride you."</p><p>"Maybe next time. Right now, I want you bending in the bed for me, hands on the headboard, can you do that?"</p><p>Felix mumbled a yes and immediately planted himself in the bed as what the older has instructed him to do.</p><p>"Good boy." Changbin praised the younger, he got the lube and condom ready and coat his finger with lube. Changbin crawls towards the younger and kissed the side of Felix's neck.</p><p>"Did you find Mr. Kim already?" </p><p>"All of a sudden?" Changbin asked as he inserted slowly his index finger inside Felix's hole.</p><p>"Sorry, i-it's just—I didn't see him two nights today. Didn't you—ah!" Felix arched his back when Changbin suddenly added another finger in and hit his prostate.</p><p>"Yes, baby. He's chilling in his suite in a luxurious hotel. I delivered the news to my friend already. Now, can we stop talking about someone else while we're doing this?" He's not annoyed but he clearly sent a message that he disliked talking about that topic when they are about to fuck.</p><p>"Sorry, ju-just curious. I think I'm ready." </p><p>"Hmm you sure?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Changbin lined himself perfectly on Felix's rim, slowly inserted the tip of his cock. Felix squirmed and tightened his grip on the headboard. </p><p>"A-ah! I forgot h-how b-big you a-ah-re." Felix choked, there was still pain but barely there, he felt the older's lips on the side of his neck again as he can feel the entire length has now fully inside of him. He felt full.</p><p>"N-no ma-marks please. You can move."  How can he explain to his son if he lets Changbin marks him on the visible area. So as much as he loved the idea of Changbin marking him he rather not want to face his son's interrogation.</p><p>Changbin started to thrust slowly just like the first time they did it, so patient for Felix until he gave the permission to move faster. Felix felt like the older is making love with him like they are lovers...but maybe it's just only him hallucinating things from how good Changbin fucks him. While Changbin is plowing his ass, hitting those delicious nerves everytime, he too was busy assaulting Felix's neck with hot kisses that made the younger arch his back and pressed it on the older's chest.</p><p>"Cum—hmm—cumming!" And they both came to their climax.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin fished out a box from his bagpack, it was a cellphone for Felix.</p><p>"What is this again?" Felix pouts.</p><p>"For you. I wanted to call and text you conveniently." It was not a simple cellphone, he can see it from the model drawn on the box. He was worried, he accepted money from this guy and a watch and now a cellphone without knowing him fully. But he liked Changbin too, he wanted him  to know the older too. Maybe he'll start from asking his job right? </p><p>"Are you like a chaebol or something?" Felix raised his eyebrow at Changbin, by the look of his bagpack it has that envelope like the one Changbin had given to him last week, for sure it was money.</p><p>"Something like that." Changbin smirked before he looked at Felix seriously in the eyes, "Felix, I like you so much, I'd like you to quit your jobs and come with me."</p><p> </p><p>Felix was beyond shocked, how could he manage to land himself on this guy? He wanted someone like Changbin that will sweep him of his feet but he can't live with that moment when he knew he has Jeongin at his teacher's house waiting for him to be fetched. How can he tell him? If he tell Changbin about Jeongin, will he still be this persistent to him? Will he still want him?</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>"It's not that easy, Changbin, I don't even know you yet. I felt like you have hidden something and you're not willing to tell me. And me too, you still didn't know me. I have—" He sighs. He's not ready, but he wanted it to tell him so bad.</p><p>"You don't have to decide it yet, I'll wait until you're ready but as early as possible let's make it happen to leave here, I'm not leaving without you now that my job here is done."</p><p>Felix sobbed shamelessly, it's hard for him to decide that fast.</p><p>"Is it about this kid?" And Felix felt like the world is tumbling down when Changbin showed a picture of Jeongin in his hold.</p><p>"H-how did you—"</p><p>"You dropped it that night we're together, last week. Is he your kid? Are you married? Is that why you've been worrying so much?"</p><p>Felix cried now, but he managed to nodded his head and he can see how Changbin slumped his shoulders, oh god this is what he's been afraid of.</p><p>"He's my son. He's 5 years old and he's the reason why I can't decide that fast. I can't just tell him—"</p><p>"Ju-just him? No wife?" Changbin has a hopeful look on his face but Felix excused himself because he laughed hard, in front of Changbin's face. When he finds time to calm himself down, he braced his hands to Changbin's shoulders and took in Changbin's confused face.</p><p>"Wow you're cute when you're confused but really Changbin? A wife? Do you—I can't believe you, we've been fucking twice now and you still think I have a wife?" He can't control himself as he laughed again. Well, that was a good laugh in like a while now.</p><p>"What? Who knows okay? How would i know if you're like bi or—can you just stop laughing now?" Changbin pouts.</p><p>Felix took pity of the older though he enjoyed admiring that cute look of Changbin, "no wife okay? No husband either. I had a boyfriend five years ago, he was one of my customers and uh- we kinda did it without protection, I didn't think it was possible though but then I got pregnant and he just disappeared. It was years ago already, I've moved on, I love my little sunshine, I didn't regret having him even though it was tough."</p><p>"Well, that ex-boyfriend of yours was a jerk."</p><p>Felix hummed lowly, "so, it is still okay with you even if I already have a kid?"</p><p>"I don't care how many kids do you have, we can even make more to—" he was being cut off by a weak punch on his chest.</p><p>"Shut up! Oh god, you're impossible!" Changbin laughed this time, kissing Felix on the lips.</p><p>"But I'm serious okay? I will still be here until you're ready. Until you're ready to tell your son what's happening."</p><p> </p><p>"But what's happening, Changbin? Why are you so persistent to leave here quickly."</p><p>"Just because. I want to start a new life and now I want to start it with you and your son. </p><p>Felix dismissed the topic easily by grabbing the older's hand and dragged him into the small stall of the shower.</p><p>"Want round two?" Felix fluttered his eyelashes slowly while biting his lips. Changbin is beginning to get hard again as Felix turned the shower on.</p><p>"Well, how can I say no to that?"</p><p> </p><p>Chan or CB97 sent him another bag full of money when the news boomed one sunny morning about a Kim Woojin found dead in his bed. Chan sent a text message wishing him a goodluck on his own way.  Goodbye, Chan, Changbin thought. He then changed his phone number and deposited the bag of money in one of the storage units he rented. He smiled contently, he will finally start a new life and hopefully with Felix now and his son. Speaking of his son, he wanted to meet the kid, so he texted Felix using his new number, when he got no reply from the younger, he decided to call him.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Hi. Am I disturbing you?"</p><p>"No, I'm on a break. What's up?"</p><p>"I miss you."</p><p>"We just saw each other last night!"</p><p>"So what? I still miss you."</p><p>"You're really impossible, Changbin."</p><p>Changbin laughed before he continued, "actually, can I ask your service tomorrow?"</p><p>Felix giggled, "wow, can't get enough of me now huh."</p><p>"Yeah. You're irresistible." He teased.</p><p>He heard a groned from the other end of the line, "you're hot but I think you're being ridiculous now. We literally just—did it last night! Twice! I—I can't believe I have this kind of conversation with you!"</p><p> </p><p>He laughed before he answered, "alright, I was just teasing. I actually want to have a—date with you and maybe meet your son? I can—I can pay you for—"</p><p>"Changbin, it's fine. I still have your money from last week okay? And you gave me some last night, it's just that I promised my son to spend time with him tomorrow at the mall."</p><p>"Oh. Uhm—it's fine, Felix. Well, that's good. So, you're not going to work in the bar tomorrow night?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. And tonight too, I promised Jeongin to cook him dinner." Changbin was happy, at least  Felix will not go to that bar for the mean time. </p><p>"Changbin?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I'm listening. I mean, it's good. That's good. It's okay, maybe we can go out some other time then?"</p><p>"Yeah. And thank you, Changbin."</p><p>"Why? Why are you thanking me like you're leaving."</p><p>"What the hell, it's not it!"</p><p>"I'm just teasing but why are you thanking me?"</p><p>"Because you've given me enough money that's why I can spend time with my son, I've been planning for this moment for a long time now but my savings is not just enough—I'm sorry I'm rambling again."</p><p>"Hey, it's fine. In fact I'm thankful to you too for sharing that information with me, it felt like you trust me."</p><p>"I trust you, Changbin. Hey, I gotta go, my break's over."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Trust. Changbin just hopes for the best, will Felix still trust him if he discovered who he is?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongin is happily swinging his hand that holds his Appa's hand with a skip of his feet. Felix can feel the happiness of his son and for that it makes him happy too. They passed by a store catching some news on the television about missing children. Felix sudden felt scared, those missing children were like Jeongin's age. Ah, what is happening to the world. Were there really people out there who earn money by selling children's internal organs as if they're selling meat or something? It was disgusting. Disgusting, he cringed when he realized that he's one of those disgusting people. He shaked his head hoping to get rid of that thought. Today is dedicated to his son and there's no way he'll mess this up by a bad thought. He looked down and smiled at his son.</p><p>"Innie, what do you want to do first? Buy a new toy or we can eat first?"</p><p>Jeongin scrunched his nose cutely as he pondered a thought of what to do first, he was too happy and excited that he can't decide what to do first. He smiled at his son's cute expression and he didn't control his hand from pinching one of Jeongin's cheeks.</p><p>As Felix waits for Jeongin's decision, he felt like they were being watched. He turned to look at his side and there he saw a familiar guy in a black hoodie and black cap, he smirked when the guy covers his face with a brochure he's been holding. Felix scoffed and just shaked his head.</p><p>"Appa, can we just eat first? I'm hungry."</p><p>"Okay, sunshine. Whatever you want, today is your day."</p><p>"Really? Like a birthday?"</p><p>"Yes, like a birthday. And let's say that this is a belated birthday celebration since we didn't celebrate your birthday this year." Money is always an issue and a big deal in Felix's life, with his son, it was tough, but he managed it anyway even if he didn't have a chance to throw a simple celebration of his son's birthdays.</p><p>"Yey! I want burger! And potato fries and spaghetti and a cake too and oh— a hotdog and a softdrink too!"</p><p>"Whoa slow down there tiger, but whatever my baby wants, yes of course baby, you can have them." And the smile Jeongin gave him will be cherished by Felix forever. He felt like that smile just added a few years to his life span. He still has his worry, what if his son will suddenly ask about how or where he get the money from?</p><p>"Thank you, Appa!" Well, he'll just cross the bridge when he gets there.</p><p>"You're welcome, sweets. Now come on, Appa is hungry too with all those food you're mentioning!" Jeongin giggles, Felix almost forgets that Changbin is still watching them barely three meters away from them.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin takes his time in choosing a new toy car, he always wanted a remote control toy car. While his son is busy choosing toys from the display rack, he took out his phone from his back pocket and simply texted Changbin.</p><p>To: Bin ❤<br/>You're not really subtle at following us, are you?</p><p>While waiting for a response, he smirked as he scanned his eyes to check on his son who's still very busy and excited to choose a toy car. Then there's a message from Changbin came.</p><p>From: Bin ❤<br/>Damn. How did you know I was following?</p><p>Felix rolled his eyes playfully as he typed a reply.</p><p>To: Bin ❤</p><p>You're not even 3 meters away from us!</p><p>And after he send it, he turned to look at the direction where Changbin is leaning on the glass wall of a beauty product store, very subtle. Changbin is smiling as he looked back at him. Felix just winked at him before Jeongin calls out for him and he tears his eyes away from Changbin.</p><p>"Yes, baby, have you chosen already?"</p><p>"Appa, I can't decide with these two! Please help me!" Jeongin showed him two different toy cars in different sizes too. He recognized the first one, it was a Lightning McQueen car while the other was with the same color, red, but a bit bigger than Lightning McQueen, it has bigger wheels too. The sales lady who tended Jeongin waited patiently, she has this kind smile on his lips.</p><p>"We will take both then!" Felix announced.</p><p>"Really? I love you, Appa." Jeongin's eyes sparkled in happiness.</p><p>"Hmm love you too, Sunshine. Now, let's pay for them shall we?" And the sales lady guided them to the cashier, both toys in her hands, followed by a very happy Jeongin. </p><p>He smiled after he reading another message he received from Changbin.</p><p>From: Bin ❤ <br/>Your son is cute like you.</p><p>They still continue to stroll around the mall as it's not everyday he can do this with his son. Felix carried the bag of his son's toy cars. Jeongin at some point alerted him with a pained look on his face.</p><p>"Baby? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Appa, my stomach hurts." He held his stomach just to prove his point.</p><p>"It's okay, let's go to the restroom." He held one of Jeongin's hands and jogged their way to the restroom.</p><p>Changbin on the other hand was still following them and was worried too, he saw how their faces shifted, the kid was like he was in pain and Felix's pretty face was now laced with worry. He wanted to dial Felix's number but it's useless, he was sure the younger can't answer the call so he just sent a message.</p><p>To: Lixie 💕<br/>Is he okay?</p><p>He saw Felix hurriedly got inside the restroom, he too followed inside, Felix was standing in front of a closed cubicle.</p><p>"Hey, Lix. Is he okay?"</p><p>"Changbin, what are you doing here? You can't just—" Felix whisper-yelled at him.</p><p>"I am worried. Is he okay?"</p><p>"For now, well, seems like he's not. I think he'll eventually be fine, he just ate too much earlier."</p><p>Changbin was about to answer when he felt his phone vibrated in his hand.</p><p>"I'm gonna take this outside okay?" It was from Hyunjin. Only Felix and Hyunjin knew his new number, Changbin considered Hyunjin as a friend already. He is a great help.</p><p>"Yeah. Okay, I will go to the grocery store after this, I'll just call you later then?" And Changbin nodded in understanding before leaning forward to peck Felix's lips then he was out of the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin took the call and heard Hyunjin blew a breathe, "took you long enough, where were you?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter. What is it?"</p><p>"Oh so secretive. Anyway, CB97 just texted me to inform you that Kim Seungmin is here in Australia." Changbin swallowed a lump in his throat, this can't be. Well, why didn't he see that coming? Of course, he'll avenge his older brother's death. Kim Seungmin is the leader of another notorious gang of Korea who always has his ways of escaping the laws. And he is the younger brother of Kim Woojin. And just like that, he scanned his eye around him and yes he thought some people here are suspicious. They were simply blending in the crowd, simply talking to one another, others were eating. One thought that comes to his mind is Felix, he needs Felix to be safe.</p><p>"Thanks, Hyunjin. Send my gratitude to Chan."</p><p>"Will do."</p><p>"And Hyunjin?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I still have one more job I need you to do for me."</p><p>"If there's money then why not?"</p><p> </p><p>He followed Felix and his son while they were buying groceries when those suspicious men were still following their sights to him, and they're eyeing Felix and Jeongin the most. Shit.</p><p>He calls Felix when they were behind a display rack of groceries. Pick up pick up pick up, please Felix, it's what Changbin's thoughts been screaming. And thankfully the younger answered.</p><p>"Changbin, I'm in the grocery—"</p><p>"Stay hidden. Stay there for a second."</p><p>"What—what's going on?"</p><p>"You have to trust me, you trust me right?"</p><p>"Y-yeah. I trust you. Can you please tell me what's going on?—no baby stay here with me— Changbin?" </p><p>"Trust me. Go out of the mall now. Stay hidden as you go out of that store, go to your east. I'll call you back, now go." He hanged up the call and walked to the opposite direction making sure that those guys see him as he walked away from that area and it seemed to be effective.  He let them follow him until the parking area of the mall. He then immediately hid under one of the many vans that were parked there. There were murmuring and scattering of their shoes until they were gone, back to the direction where they came from. He took his run out of that parking lot and called Felix, it rang twice before a ragged breathing could be heard.</p><p>"Felix, where are you? Were you both okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, sorry, we've just arrived. We're home and we're okay. How about you? Where are you?"</p><p>"I am fine. Don't worry about me. Was there something suspicious or something might be following you in your ride home?"</p><p>"I don't know, I didn't notice—Changbin, what's going on?"</p><p>"Just trust me on this okay? Lock your door and windows, text me tomorrow when go out for work, you hear me?" Changbin wanted to ask Felix's address but he doesn't risk it, there might be someone could hear their conversation, he can't risk it. He just have to trace Felix's phone's GPS.</p><p>It was weird but Felix trusts Changbin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, after Felix had sent Jeongin to the Day Care Center, he sent Changbin a text message saying he's about to go out for work. Then an okay was the only reply he got. It was weird, and he was scared, hell, he even hid it from his son so that he will not freak out. But Felix was freaking out inside, he was scared of something he didn't know. What was even happening? But he trusted Changbin, he sounded so serious and worried.</p><p>Changbin followed Felix until he got inside the restaurant he's working in safely, he stayed for a moment looking around him and back to the restaurant. He felt his phone vibrating, it was a call from Hyunjin.</p><p>"Hell—"</p><p>"Changbin, CB97 found dead just this morning. Holy shit! He was just texting me yesterday!"</p><p>Changbin felt his heart beats erratically, he swallowed yet another lump in his throat. He almost lost his grip of his phone, he blinked away the tears that are about to spill.</p><p>"Changbin! Are you even listening?!"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I heard you." Changbin cleared his throat and composing himself.</p><p>"I've done it, I'll send you a contact number and contact him for the final appointment. I'm sorry, Changbin but I am done helping you."</p><p>"I understand, Hyunjin. Thank you for everything, and please get out of here immediately. Change your contact."</p><p>"Yeah. Goodbye, Changbin." Then the line went silent, after a second there's a text message from Hyunjin about the contact number of someone who can get them out of here. He gripped his phone tight.</p><p> </p><p>Felix furrowed his eyebrows when he hears his boss' annoying voice booming throughout the restaurant. He is currently on his break and stayed in their small dressing room, he's about to  dial Changbin's number. </p><p>"Hey!! What the hell is happening here? Who the fuck are—" then there was a bang echoed throughout the tiny restaurant that caused for the customers inside to freak out. Felix managed to creeped out of the little dressing room and peeked outside. Felix covered his mouth with his own hands when he saw armed men, a man in all white suit with a gun pointed to a now dead body of Mr. Han. They became shooting at other staff and to the people who are still inside the area.</p><p>He rings his phone and he immediately answered it with shaky hands, he forgot to set his phone to silent mode damnit.</p><p>"C-changbin.." he answered softly, his voice was shaking already.</p><p>"Felix! Are you okay?"</p><p>"Th-there were m-men in here sh-ooting at our boss—" He yelped when his phone was snatched away from his ear and suddenly a cold, sharp, blade of a knife was directed at his throat.</p><p>"Well, aren't you a cutie one? Shhh, it's alright, cutie." The guy in all white suit put a finger on his lips then he put the phone on his own ears.</p><p>"Hello, SpearB." The guy said, who the fuck is SpearB?</p><p>The guy has a puppy look on him if you look closely, but do not be fooled by his looks. He's not as innocent as he looks. He killed way more people in his bare hands. He does all the bad deeds in the world for the sake of money and power. He only cares for one man and that was his brother. </p><p>"Like what you see, cutie?" Seungmin grinned at him then winked before everything went black.</p><p>Changbin gritted his teeth as he heard that menacing voice, "if you touch him, I'll fucking kill you." He gripped his phone so hard that he thought it would break.</p><p>"Oh so scary. Never thought this day will come, I thought you have no weakness at all. And a cute one at that, never thought you swing that way, Binnie."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up like you're any different! Your disgusting piece of shit you raped children in both genders before you slaughter them like pigs you paedophile fucker! Don't touch him or I swear—"</p><p>"Oh I already did. Just the lips though. Looks kissable, can I have a taste?" And a booming laugh could be heard on the other end of the line. Changbin gripped his phone hard as he worked on his laptop to trace Felix's phone's GPS and they were moving, and Changbin hurriedly stuffed his waisband with a knife and a gun, hot wired a car he first found on the corner of the street and followed the GPS.</p><p>"Here's the thing, Binnie. Take his kid and give him to me and I'll spare your lover boy." He snapped when he heard it, this motherfucker!</p><p>"Fuck you, Seungmin!" He always has his damn ways! </p><p>"Save your dick to your pretty boy, SpearB. You know how hot a child's heart or kidney in the market these days. Bring me the kid and you'll see your freckled cutie again." Then the line is dead, he looked at his monitor, the GPS tracing is still working. Seungmin didn't break the phone into pieces because he knew Changbin will come for him, Changbin too knew that Seungmin already knew that he's monitoring the GPS.</p><p> </p><p>Felix was awake feeling a throbbing part of the back of his head then he felt the pain in both of his wrist, he looked at the watch on his wrist, 29 minutes after 2 o'clock. Jeongin, his son, had flashed in his mind then there's Changbin. He then realized that he doesn't remember where he is. Panic surged into his senses like a bitch, but he was tied up on a chair. The tight rope suspended both of his hand and were tied on the back of the wooden chair. His legs were spread apart and were also tied on two of the front legs of the chair.</p><p>"Hi there, cutie." He fixed his gaze to the direction of the voice. There on the corner near the window. The same guy in all white suit from earlier is now walking towards him dragging a chair with him. He has a screwdriver in his hand. He slammed the chair in front of him and sit on it.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Felix asked weakly.</p><p>"You're SpearB's weakness. Maybe provoke him a little. Yeah." He has this annoying grin on his face.</p><p>Felix can't stop but ask, "who the fuck is SpearB and what does this SpearB has something to do with me?" </p><p>"Oh I can't believe you have a face of an angel but curse like a whore. Oh wait, you're literally a whore. Yeah I knew it why you're he's type! And also, you didn't know SpearB? Wow he didn't tell you? You let him fucked you but he didn't tell you who he is. Oh I forgot again that you're a slut."</p><p>"Stop! Stop it!" Felix can't help but shout, those words were like bullets that hit him straight to his chest, and suddenly he can't breath.</p><p>"Oh hey, come on now. Don't panic, relax. I know he'll come to you." The guy paused a bit and grinned at Felix again.</p><p>"This never happened before, I thought he has no weakness at all, that's why it's hard to kill him. But I have this feeling that he'll come for you, didn't you hear how devastated he was when he realized I got you? So, don't worry I'll spare you once he's following my instruction."</p><p>"What do you want? What do you want from us?"</p><p>"I want your kid's heart, it worth  millions you know. Or his pair of kidneys, it's hot in the market." The guy is a total demon, Felix could see a pair of horns on his head when he said that. Felix wanted to rip his face but he's useless and weak at the moment. It felt like Felix's soul has left from his body, he suddenly felt cold. Weak.</p><p>"Please no, not my baby. Please." He had lost all of his strength and he just slumped there, tied on a chair, looked very weak and defeated. </p><p>"Sorry. Business is business, baby."</p><p>"Fucking psychopath! You're absolutely an evil freak and definitely out of your mind, you think children are pigs for you to slaughter? You even has the audacity to wear a white suit when your soul is exactly the opposite!"</p><p>Seungmin clenched his jaw as he had his right hand gripped on Felix's jaw hard, "how about you then, you feel like a saint or something just because you didn't kill anyone but you fucked just anybody like a horny rabbit for money you slut! We're all the same bitch, I kill for money and you fuck for money! You think that Changbin of yours is your hero when he comes here to save you? No! He's just doing it for covering his dirt! He's the infamous assassin of Korea, SpearB is what they called him, he killed people as much as I have killed women and children, he's not any different, and for what? For money! Just like me and you! So you don't get to educate me with what color I prefer for my clothes to wear!"</p><p>Seungmin released his grip from Felix's jaw and he immediately spits Seungmin on the face. Seungmin was frozen for moment before he landed a hard slap on Felix's cheek. It hurts like a bitch, he thought he had lose one tooth when he tasted like iron in his mouth.</p><p>"Don't anger me pretty boy, you don't know what I can do. It might anger SpearB more seeing you with black eyes and lose teeth huh."</p><p>"Fuck you!"</p><p>"You know what? Okay, I'll give it to you. I'm not really into a slut like you but it may not hurt me to taste one right?" And after he said that he dove to kissing Felix fiercely. He paused a while to comment, "hmm not bad."</p><p>Felix is trashing around when he felt how Seungmin bit his lower lip to let him open his mouth.</p><p>"Open it bitch!" He grabbed Felix's face and tried to kiss him again but Felix won't open his mouth, Seungmin open the fly of Felix's pants and shoved his filthy hand inside, grabbing and gripping his dick purposely. It hurt but Felix muffled the pain, still not opening his mouth. It angered Seungmin more, he got his screwdriver and point it in the base of his dick.</p><p>"Open or you say goodbye to your dick." Felix shaked in horror, his body vibrated as he was so scared, he felt so little and so dirty like he wanted to do something but can't. He falls his mouth open, Seungmin grinned at him.</p><p>"Yeah, like that, like how you're supposed to be, a whore." Seungmin then devour Felix's mouth like a hungry predator in the throat of his prey. Seungmin moaned when he sucked Felix's tongue. Felix just cried silently. Seungmin even ripped Felix's apron from his front, he didn't noticed how he was still wearing the apron from work in that restaurant. The next thing he knew was Seungmin turtored his neck as he was back at gripping on his dick. Felix just continues to cry silently, he felt helpless, useless and dirty.</p><p> </p><p>There was a commotion outside, then there's a lot of tapping noises of feet approaching towards the room, "Boss, the police and the swats are here. We should go!" </p><p>Seungmin didn't have time to reply as bullets were flying everywhere, he was grabbed by one of his men out of the door, leaving Felix behind still tied on the chair. He felt like he was about to get deaf with all the gunshot noises swinging near his ears and one particular bullet had hit his left shoulder. He shouted at the top of his lungs, his hearing suddenly returns and theres loud gunshots this time until it all stops. He breathes hard, he felt like he's about to panic when he felt his shoulder sting.</p><p>"Felix! Where—Felix! Oh god, you're okay, you're okay now. Did-did he touch you? That motherfucker!" Changbin mumbled in fury in between freeing him from being tied on that chair and when he was free from all the ropes, he slaps Changbin hard on the face, thank heavens he's injured on his left shoulder.</p><p>"I know, I'm sorry." Changbin didn't even have time to be shocked, he kinds of expected it. He's shaking a bit, he knew this day would come, and yes he's not ready for this. </p><p>"No. You're not. Where is my son?" Felix didn't understand what he really felt at the moment, all he wanted to know is his son's safety.</p><p>"I didn't touch him. I have no time but to follow the GPS of your phone. We have to leave, I can't have all the law enforcers on my ass when that bitch is still alive." Changbin said like it was normal for him to say it. He tied his face towel on Felix's injured shoulder to prevent him from losing too much blood. "And you need a hospital." Changbin continued as he dragged him out of the room. They sneaked out from the back exit of the area, it was like an abandoned factory, while the enforcers were still busy hand cuffing few of Sungmin's men who were left behind.</p><p>They ran and ran away from that place, when Felix felt like he can't breath, he took a moment to stop. Changbin got the hint and stand in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"So sorry about this, this is not what I have planned to be."</p><p>"There were worse scenarios than what just happened?"</p><p>"No. I came here for my last mission to kill Kim Woojin, after that I'll start to live away from all of this. But I met you, and I won't leave without you. Meeting you was the happiest moment of my life, I thought I can't feel anything, but when I met you I came to know a lot of emotions. I taught myself not to feel them because it will just ruin everything, I don't do feelings, but when I met you, it all changed. I want to start a new life with you. A second chance for me, was that too much to ask?"</p><p>"Just what else I haven't know about you?" But Felix lost his consciousness before he could hear an answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix woke up to a bright light in an all white painted walls, was he in heaven? And then he remembered, he's dirty and he's not deserving to enter in heaven. But where was he? Then it all suddenly hit him like a truck that slammed into him, he remembered what happened, he remembered Changbin. He couldn't hold his sob from letting out when he remembered Changbin. Why? Was he too gullible, a fool, an idiot, a stupid to let it all happen without even knowing him? He almost brought his son to this mess.</p><p>Then he remembered his son, he rose up from the hospital bed as he remembered his son, "Jeongin!"</p><p>"Appa?" He stopped breathing for a moment when he heard that voice that he knew and loved so much. He followed the direction of the voice and there he saw his little sunshine has curled up on the couch and has a blanket wrapped around his tiny body. His baby is here. He released his tears and sobbed right there, he was so relieved that his son is here with him.</p><p>"Baby, come here." He opened his arms wide and waited for his son, who slowly rose up from lying down on the sofa and cutely yawn as he rubbed his eyes, to walk towards him to his open arms. His bedhead is sticking in all different directions but he still manages to be Felix's sunshine. He didn't realize how he missed his son so much and he hugged him tight when Jeongin has reached into his arms. He let out another sob in pure happiness. He kissed his son's temple repeatedly.</p><p>"Are you still hurt, Appa?" Jeongin mumbled.</p><p>Felix cupped his son's cheeks and looked at him in his pretty eyes, "A bit, baby. But I am fine. I am now."</p><p>"A man told me, I'll stay here with you because you hurt so bad." Felix nodded his head and kissed Jeongin's forehead, he released a silent cry, his heart is aching for that man. He may be grateful for what he did, but still he got a lot of things he hid from him that are still hard to accept and to understand.</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere outside that building, Changbin was silently watching the man he loves so much but he doesn't deserve him because he's an evil, an angel like his son is what he needs not him, an assassin, an evil, a sinner who asked for a second chance. He longs for the other's touch, his hugs and kisses but he ruined it all so now he cannot have them anymore, he cannot have him because he didn't deserve him.</p><p> </p><p>Just barely a week later, Felix thought everything is back to normal, and by normal means back to his old self, a prostitute, a dirty prostitute who didn't  deserve to enter in heaven. And that's all he thought that everything is okay now.</p><p>He didn't talk to Changbin anymore, thankfully he never shows to the bar. But there's a small feeling inside him that wishes for Changbin to see him because he missed the older so much. All the feelings were rolling back at him and hit him as if reminding how much he missed him, how much he felt towards the other.</p><p>Sometimes he switched on his phone  just to watch all the photos in the gallery. Photos of Changbin sleeping in the bed, they never even have a selfie together, it happened too fast that's why he was being hurt like this too. He received one audio message from him but didn't dare to click on it. His thumb is shakily hovering over that notification. He really wanted to hear Changbin's voice but he's not ready to hear all the contents of that little message, so he shaked his head and switch the phone off again. He sighed as he put back the phone inside his drawer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Somewhere in the luxurious looking mansion there's a commotion just by the entrance and the owner's slumber has been disturbed.</p><p>"Oh wow, you're so handsome yet so dumb." A scoff could be heard after that being said. A man in all white suit walks towards the owner of the mansion.</p><p>"The fuck! I don't care about who you are, leave my property this instant!"</p><p>"Please. I am Kim Seungmin, don't you know me? Does anybody here watch news in the television?" Seungmin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I don't care and I'm not interested. Now, goodbye."</p><p>"Oh well, I know you. The mastermind of kidnapping children and selling them for their hearts and kidneys, Lee Minho or Lee Know, am I right?"</p><p>"So? It's good that you knew me already so that I don't need to waste my precious minutes to introduce myself to you. Now leave."</p><p>Seungmin took his phone out, "how about I introduce to the police then?"</p><p>Minho gritted his teeth, "what do you want?"</p><p>"Uhm at least can we come in first?"</p><p>With a scowl on his face he lets them in and brings him in the living room. But only him and Seungmin had to enter Minho's office.</p><p>"Drinks?" Minho offers.</p><p>"No, I'm good. I'll directly go straight to the point."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Are you this grumpy all the time?"</p><p>"You disturbed my sleep, how would you react if it's you huh?"</p><p>Seungmin tsked as he walked towards where he's sitting on and dropped himself on Minho's lap. Minho was shocked to the action.</p><p>"What are you doing? If you think that—"</p><p>"Shhh..Can you just relax? I am just helping you to release that sleepiness that's still in your body."</p><p>"What? I don't need it—"</p><p>"Oh but the reaction I've got here is different." Then Seungmin grinded down on Minho's croth. A yelp that could be heard from Minho's mouth.</p><p>"Fuck just tell me what is it?"</p><p>"I have this certain kid that I want you to capture for me. I have lost so many men at the hands of the enforcers' shootings on the other day and since you're a master of catching kids, I'm sure you can do it right?" Seungmin runs his index finger sofly on Minho's lips.</p><p>"What can I have in return?"</p><p>"Hmm money? But you have a lot of it already. Sex? By just feeling your dick alone, I can tell that  it's dry. I can offer you myself." Seungmin whispered then he continues to say, "besides, you're cute."</p><p>And as Minho closed their deal, he also got Seungmin bending over Minho's office table and has his cock shoved deep into Seungmin's hole. Seungmin's repetitive 'ah ah ah' is music to Minho's ears that encourage him even more to drill into Seungmin deeper. Seungmin gripped on the edge of Minho's table as he was being fucked by Minho hard, so hard that the table moved and creeked to every thrust.</p><p>"Hmm you're delicious, I am making such a good decision huh." Seungmin comments as the other continues to ram his ass.</p><p>"Fuck! You're so tight." Minho groans, gripping the other's waist so hard that. "Tell me about this kid you want me to get for you." He continues, he thrusts to the other with the same fast pace.</p><p>"Ah! There! Again, moreee!" Fuck it, Minho thought, talk can wait. He just needs to satify both their sinful souls, besides the man beneath him moans like a slut and demands like he's one of his bitch, how can Minho deny that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Felix has his watchful eyes, scanning around him to find someone or something might be suspicious. He was like a paranoid almost freaking out to all loud noises he can hear around him. When his eyes landed to a very familiar form in the corner of the bar, his heart beats so fast. He felt happy for seeing him again but afraid at the same time, what if there's trouble again? When they're eyes met, he saw this hopeful look on him. Fuck it, Felix thought.</p><p>"How are you and Jeongin?"</p><p>Felix realized just how much he missed this man. So he grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs. Once he locked the door, he immediately attack the older's lips, walking towards the bed without breaking the kiss. It was like a silent way of answering Changbin's question that he's fine, his son is okay, that he missed him so damn much.</p><p>Changbin removes his shirt hurriedly and the younger follows. Felix pushed Changbin on the bed and smirked, "I owe you a ride right? Now, just sit or lay comfortably as I ride you."</p><p>Changbin grabbed him in excitement, he felt happy, he thought Felix didn't want him anymore so he will not mess this up. Felix landed perfectly on his lap, cupped both of his cheeks that Changbin loved so much and kissed him hungrily.</p><p>"I missed you." I love you, is what Felix wanted to say. But it's true, he missed the older so much. Felix bounced up and down to Changbin's dick, he gave everything to this man, even though he's still afraid of the things that could go wrong but he can't lie to his feelings. He loves this man and is willing to go further with him.</p><p>Changbin raised himself from laying on the bed, he has both of his hands cupped to tue younger's face, "I miss you too, so much, Felix. I'd do anything for you to want me again." Felix's eyes were glistening with fresh tears that were about to fall, he stopped bouncing on him and paused for a while. Changbin made the move this time to kiss him on the lips, it's not a hurried kiss that is full of lust but is a sweet and slow one. He felt tears falling from Felix's eyes and he immediately swiped them away using his own palms, kissing him again in the same manner.</p><p>Felix pulled away from the kiss first, they needed to breathe anyway, and resumed his movement on the older's still hard dick in him. Changbin was panting hard, kissing and nimbling the younger's neck.</p><p> </p><p>They were both panting hard as they came down from their highs. Changbin stared at Felix, his hand cupping the younger's cheek, "I'm so glad that you dragged me up here, I was not planning on talking to you because I know you were disappointed and I thought you don't want me anymore."</p><p>"I don't understand why I am like this, yes I was so disappointed and scared, I'm scared for Jeongin, Bin. I want to be angry with you but I can't. I want to forget you and cut ties with you but I don't want to. I like you too much for it. But I'm still scared, I can't believe I'm seeing an assassin!" And it doesn't matter because I love you, sometimes Felix is scared of his own thoughts.</p><p>"I can totally understand if you don't want me anymore but let me make it up to you by protecting you and Jeongin at least."</p><p>"I want to get out of here, I'm scared for the safety of my son, I—" he panicked, never thought he'd experience this feeling again but here he was. Changbin was thankfully with him now, he cut him off by cupping his cheeks again and it's surely as effective as shutting his thoughts all together.</p><p>"Hey, relax, you have me. That's my plan at the start, we can leave right now if you want to."</p><p>Felix looked at Changbin, he has this sincere look on his face, he smiled a little. Changbin is the only person that didn't make fun of him, of the way he's living, he never judged him of how he raised his son with some dirty money, surely he'll go everywhere with Changbin if it means he can be safe with his son and be away of this place.</p><p>"I—" but he was being cut off again but by his phone ringing this time. Changbin perked up at that.</p><p>"Who else knew your number?"</p><p>Felix grabbed his phone (the one Changbin has given to him) on the bedside table and saw that it's almost 8 o'clock in the evening. Felix didn't know but he suddenly felt nervous when he saw Jeongin's teacher's name. Jeongin's teacher never calls him, but he gave her his phone number just in case, and he's so nervous that it might be it.</p><p>"Changbin, relax, it's just Jeongin's teacher." But deep inside him, he was never relaxed. He gulped down the lump in his throat. Changbin too can't name it but he's scared if it is about  what he had thought.</p><p>"H-hello Mrs. Park?"</p><p>But there was no answer, instead there's some commotion and some shoutings and a—</p><p>BANG!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's my fault, it's my fault, oh my god, it's my fault, my baby, they—" Felix repeated the same words over and over again. Changbin cupped Felix's cheeks and wiped the tears that were repeatedly rolling down on his face.</p><p>"Hey, Felix, please calm down. It's not your fault, it's never your fault."</p><p>It's already past midnight, after cleaning all the mess including Jeongin's teacher's and her family's bodies, he brought Felix in the apartment he's staying at. And Felix has been crying since then, muttering words of how the incident was his fault. Changbin reassured him over and over again but Felix was still shaking and crying his eyes out.</p><p>"My baby they—"</p><p>"No, Jeongin is fine. They took him but he's fine."</p><p>"I need— please I need to s-save my baby p-lease."</p><p>"I'm on it but not until you're calm. Please, everything has already happened and it's not your fault. Do you understand?" Changbin has this firm gripped of the younger's face to make him look at the older.</p><p>"Please save my baby." Felix whispered and he was about to cry again.</p><p>"I will and I promise. I will bring him back to you in one piece. Okay?"</p><p>Felix nodded his head and Changbin leaned forward to capture the younger's lips which the latter kissed the older back. Changbin felt warm and he wanted to explode in happiness, he wanted to tell the younger how much he loved him. He wanted to tell him how he fell in love with him at first sight when he bumped him that day. But today is not the perfect day for that. When is the perfect time? Changbin is not so sure himself because of what he is about to face. When they pulled away from their kiss, he leaned his forehead on Felix's.</p><p>"I want you to be strong. Can you do that? For Jeongin and for me." He whispered the last part but the latter heard him still. Felix nodded his head, even if he's not so sure himself.</p><p>Changbin pulled out the bag full of weapons under the bed, choosing the best and fitted weapon to bring, his laptap is also working on some tracing on the possible locations.</p><p>Then suddenly Felix said, "I'll go with you."</p><p>Changbin stopped all his movements, looking at the younger as if he's growing two heads. He intends to keep Felix safe in his apartment, at least no one knew he's staying in a cheap apartment.</p><p>"No, you're not. You'll stay here, it's dangerous out there."</p><p>"Changbin do you expect me to stay here and wonder what's going on with my son's safety!? I can't do that!"</p><p>"It's dangerous out there! Besides, what will you do? I will not let you fire a fucking gun!"</p><p>"I-I'll fight." What?</p><p>"Okay, baby, that's hot but no, you'll be safe here, in that way I can—"</p><p>"Please?" He can't be safe while his son is in danger out there. Changbin broke his heart upon seeing the love of his sinful life was about to cry again. But what can he do when he doesn't know what a father feels when his child is in danger.</p><p>Changbin released a deep breathe and looked straight into the younger's eyes, "Fine!"</p><p>Felix smiled at him, Changbin's heart might be melting by that smile but still he cannot help from worrying even more. </p><p>"But you have to promise that you'll always stay on my side!"</p><p>"I promise." They sealed it with a chaste kiss for a few seconds before pulling from each other's mouth.</p><p>"Then, I'll get this." Felix got the pair of nunchaku out from the bag. He was a black belter during his Elementary and High School days and he had used karate sticks often. He just hopes that he'll still remember how to use them.</p><p>Changbin sighed before raising his eyebrow at the younger and his choice of weapon, "do you even know how to use them?"</p><p>"You underestimate me so much, I'm not only good in bed, I can—"</p><p>"Okay! Okay, not the point! But okay god—" he was cut off when he heard Felix laughed and he prefered the younger like this, hearing his happy laugh just to momentarily forget the situation. He sighed again, he suddenly became not confident of this, he's not so sure when he knew Felix will be with him, fighting with him. But he will think of bright things only, especially when the person he loves relies on him.</p><p>Felix noticed the discomfort and worry on the older's face, he stopped laughing and looked at him, "hey, I promise I know how to use these."</p><p>Changbin, for the nth time today, released a soft sigh, "okay...just—"</p><p>"I know. Stick to your side always. I promise. I just wanted to see my son for myself, to reassure myself that he's fine."</p><p>And again, Changbin can't relate to Felix's feelings right now about his son. He doesn't know what a father feels like when his son is in danger, so he just planted a sweet kiss once again on that delicious pair of lips that he loved so much. He knows what awaits them, what they'll gonna do is a suicide, but if it's the only thing he can do before he dies, he'll gonna do it. If it's for Felix. If it's for love.</p><p>"Okay, let's do this."</p><p> </p><p>Changbin has the feeling of visiting Hyunjin, he knew he was done helping him but he just wanted to see if he did get out of his flat. But boy was he wrong, there Hyunjin on his couch, his eyes open but he's lifeless. Cold. His neck was slashed open.</p><p>"Oh God!" Felix shrieks as he gets behind Changbin.</p><p>"Fuck!" Changbin gritted his teeth.</p><p>"W-who is he?" Felix whimpered behind him.</p><p>"Hyunjin. He- he helped me get settled here." Changbin answered in small voice, he had lost another friend. He fisted his knuckles hard and Felix noticed it so he held Changbin's arms and somehow it made him relax.</p><p>"I t-think there's s-something in his hand." Felix noticed that there's something in Hyunjin's closed hand.</p><p>Changbin immediately got it, but not before closing Hyunjin's eyes, it's the key of the storage unit that he had asked Hyunjin to do.</p><p>"Keep it." He handed it on the younger. Felix furrowed his eyebrows, "what is this for?"</p><p>"Just keep it for now." With a nod of the younger's head, he took the key and tucked it in one of his pants' zipped up pocket.</p><p>With one last look to Hyunjin's dead body, they're gone out of his flat and into Changbin's car. It's sad to abandon him like that but he has no other choice. They have somewhere else to be, if everything will turn out right, he'll bury Hyunjin's body. For now, he needs to save his love's son.</p><p>"You okay?" Felix's gone quite after they're out from Hyunjin's flat. </p><p>Felix snapped his gaze to the older, "oh, yes. I'm shocked but I'm fine." Felix is in mixed emotions, he can't count how many dead bodies he had seen these days. He didn't expect this turn of events in his life, he just wanted a normal life with his son and it seemed like fate has something else planned out for him. He hopes for this to get over with, he hopes for his son's safety, he hopes to see him again and hugs him and kisses him. </p><p> </p><p>"Felix?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I— if all this will be over, I wanted to tell you something."</p><p>"Okay. So you need to be alive okay? You told me before that you'll bring me and Jeongin somewhere far away from here." Felix has this hopeful look in his eyes and even though Changbin focused his eyes to the road ahead, he knows. He nodded his head, quickly looking at the younger, "I will."</p><p> </p><p>Changbin's tracker brought them to an abandoned building, it's like an old huge factory building that also looked like a mansion in the outskirts of the area. Changbin can see two men guarding the outer part of the main gate. They have left the car on the outer part of the main road, since the area is so sketchy, it was like out of the map. The pathway they're taking is narrow, someone like Felix would not expect that there's a building hidden in this area.</p><p>"Stay right behind me. We don't know how many men are actually out there guarding the front."</p><p>Felix gripped the sticks with both of his hands and followed the older. It was amazing how Changbin had easily handled those two guards by the gate, he always knew that the older is strong but this is not really the time of thirsting for the older when he's here for his son.</p><p>They quietly managed to enter the gate, surprisingly there's no one guarding the entrance door and it's not even lock, Changbin sticked his head to peek inside, there's no one around but there were lots of voices could be heard, some were laughing maniacally. He grabbed Felix and let themselves in and proceed to hurriedly but quietly walk to the hallway, it's kinda dark and creepy. Felix became restless, his son is here and he knows how Jeongin is afraid of the dark.</p><p>They have reached to the end of the hallway, there were two doors, one door is closed and dark, the other has lights switched on, they can see from the outside through the small glass on the door that there's two men in surgical uniform hovering on someone laid on a sketcher.</p><p>Felix gasped noticing the pants of Jeongin's uniform, "it's Jeongin!"</p><p>"Sshh, keep your voice down, let's—" the doorknob suddenly wobbles signalling that someone tried to open the door from the other side. Changbin swiftly grabbed Felix by the waist and quickly open the other door, it was dark inside but they managed to hide before the man has completely out of the door from that other room.</p><p>"Changbin, my son is there, I need to save him." Felix is sobbing quietly. He's desperate to take his son, to take him home.</p><p>"I know, that's what we are doing but first—" then the room is suddenly came to light.</p><p>"Oh what do we have here?" A voice behind them said. They turned around slowly and came face to face with a very familiar man.</p><p>"Shit." Changbin mumbled. Felix gasped, he knows the man, he always saw him on TV and his alleged rumor of kidnapping kids for their internal organs. The police has no concrete evidence about him so he always got away from them. He's Lee Minho. His men standing behind him.</p><p>"Isn't it too late..or too early for you two lovebirds to wander around in someone's private area?" As he said it, there came a few men surrounding them already. Changbin cursed again, he subconsciously held Felix to stay behind him.</p><p>"You're good hmm..I saw you killed my men out there so easily." The man paused before continuing, "do you think you can easily enter here without me knowing?" Of course, there's CCTV around the building, they didn't think of it that much in desperate call of saving Jeongin. They have no plan. But here they are, this is what they have expected to happen anyway.</p><p>"Where is my son!?" Felix snapped, Changbin held him tight. </p><p>"Oh so you're the father? I can see where the kid's cuteness came from." Minho smirked before continuing, "don't worry too much, he's sleeping in the other room ready for his surgery, he will not feel pain. I will make it quick too."</p><p>"You fucking psycho! Give me back my son!" Felix tried to escape from Changbin's hold and the men that surrounded them were all ready to attack them too.</p><p>"You can't just do that, you think you can easily came in here with your boyfriend hoping he could be your hero for saving your son? This is my jurisdiction." Minho laughed like a psycho too. Felix would like to rip his skull if it's not for the others that surround them like a pack of hungry wolves ready to pounce on their prey.</p><p>"Have fun boys," Minho exits the door and the hungry wolves came attacking them.</p><p>Felix forgot his son for a moment for he has to block someone's fist that is almost hitting his face. He's thankful for his reflex to be still in tack. Changbin too has men to his left and right, but he's more worried with Felix. He grabbed both of his enemies' heads and knocked them together before they're lying on the floor. He then quickly scan his eyes around for the younger, when he finds him he is swiftly swinging the nunchaku expertly, his face is determined, hitting the enemy on the stomach and the other on their hip and the other on both of their hips and he had to kick him to stay on the ground—</p><p>"Fuck, that was so hot." Changbin was amazed, he didn't know Felix can fight. He didn't lie when he said he knew how to use the karate sticks. He'd like to watch Felix fight like this forever but there are still a few men around them ready to pounce on them and he has to dodge a fist that is about to land on his nose.</p><p>They both kicked the last man that's attacking them on the stomach, amidst of their ragged breathing, Changbin was grinning from ear to ear, "where did you learn those moves? I didn't know you could use the sticks."</p><p>Felix is in awe like he couldn't believe it himself that he could still do it, like all of his black belt level karate moves were still in his memory. He suddenly grimaced at the foul smell of the blood around them. Dead bodies and some were half dead, lying with their own blood on the ground. Felix somewhat feels proud and alive; proud for still remembering what he had learned from his trainings of martial arts and the chanaku before; and alive—as if he's fulfilled something he wanna do for a long time.</p><p>"I learned it from high school, but it's not really that important right now, I need to save my son!"</p><p> </p><p>And they were out of the door, Changbin kicking the other room's door hard that it swung back from inside. The people in there were in shock and Felix could clearly see his son lying in the sketcher, he's sleeping, or is he? His upper uniform is gone, his stomach has traces of lines by a marker pen ready to be cut open. Felix is almost late, he grips his hands even tight around the wooden sticks.</p><p>"Stay away from my son!" Felix almost growls.</p><p>A father will do what he can for his son who is in danger. And that's what raging inside him at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the—how-" Minho with a scalpel in his hand said, he's scared and shocked at the same time like he can't believe how did they survive.</p><p>"You're underestimating me too much." Changbin murmured, he smirked. He's SpearB, the assassin that is hard to kill. Felix took the first blow by smacking the man near him on the head and there's blood spluttering on the wall. He can't imagine to be adding up another sin in his life, he didn't expect to be here killing people. His son would never be proud of him and he's thankful that his little angel is asleep right now.</p><p>Changbin swiftly throws one of his knives to the other man near him, it hits the man's head and for a second he's on the floor. Minho was finally awake from his shocked state and dug his left hand behind him, a gun came out in the light pointed towards them. Felix gasps but Changbin's hand is much quicker to pull out another knife and has it flying to Minho's chest. Felix gasps again and is releasing a sigh of relief, he was sure he had seen his life flashed before his eyes when he saw Minho pointed a gun towards them just seconds ago.</p><p>"Felix, get Jeongin. I'll deal with this bastard." That seemed to wake Felix up, snapping him out of his daze, remembering his son. Changbin is pressing the knife even more deeply in Minho's chest, blood oozed out of his chest and he's coughing blood too. Felix released the sticks from his hand and walked towards his son.</p><p>"Hey, baby..hang in there, okay? Appa will get you out of here." Felix pressed a kiss on his son's forehead, he wrapped a cloth around his body and scooped him up in his arms. Oh how he missed his son so much.</p><p>"Let's go, the sun is rising, we need to get out of here before more people will get here." Changbin hurriedly said, he's afraid that this will reach to Seungmin's knowledge. Before it's too late, he needs to get Felix and his son out of here.</p><p>He guided Felix, with his son in his arms, out of that building. But it was too late when another wave of people came running towards them, guns pointed at them. Changbin blocked Felix's way to keep him and his son behind him. There came Kim Seungmin in his white suit, smirking. Changbin's jaw clenched in anger, he's out numbered, Seungmin has more than twenty men, armed men, with him. He may be wearing a bulletproof vest but it's not a guarantee to catch all the bullets, and he only have two guns in the waistband of his pants. But at least it'll do for keeping Felix and his son safe.</p><p>"Oh this is so surprising but kinda not. I told Minho to not understimate you but guess he didn't listen. Now hand me the kid, SpearB." Seungmin deadpanned.</p><p>"How about you come here and stop being a coward? This is between you and me, let them go!"</p><p>But Seungmin just smirked, "I'm sorry if it's your lover boy's son this time, SpearB, but business is business. So no can do." </p><p>Felix didn't know when they started firing at them, and Changbin is firing back while he's shielding both him and Jeongin until they came to a pile of bricks blocking them from all the bullets. Changbin's aim was precise, with every bullet he killed one man down, it's now Seungmin and a few of his goons that were shielding him were left.</p><p>"Oh my god, Changbin you're bleeding!" Felix hugs his still unconscious son tight while looking at the older's form. He got shot on his left shoulder and he didn't know how many shots he got in his thighs and his body and even his cheeks were have some spluttered blood on them!</p><p>"I'm fine, Felix, this is not the time. Listen—"</p><p>"What? You're bleeding all over, it's not okay! I—"</p><p>"Here. Take my car's key, when I say run, you will run fast to my car and you'll drive far away from here." And Felix felt like fainting right then and there, he didn't like the way Changbin had said it. He didn't like the way it sounded.</p><p>"What are you saying? No, we will leave together! You promised!" Felix is sobbing right there.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I have to get you both out of here and deal with Seungmin, I need to terminate him if not he'll kept on kidnapping kids for his psychotic business of organs!" Felix is ugly crying but he can't care less.</p><p>"No, Changbin, you promised me! You have something to tell me right? Please let's get out of here together, now!"</p><p>"I love you. I love you since the day I've met you. I'm sorry if I can't keep that promise, I need to kill him, if it's the last thing I'd do."</p><p>Felix was sobbing even more, how romantic. Yes, of course, he loves him too. But he didn't love his idea. He had no thoughts at the moment except for his son in his arms, wrapped in a sky blue cloth, unconscious, and Changbin in his bloody form confessing his love to him with all the bullets flying over where they have hidden.</p><p>"I love you too, Changbin! I love you so much, please let's us go now! Don't do this to me please..." Felix was a strong man, he had through so much just to continue living with his son, but this situation right now is too much. He can't handle this.</p><p>"Listen to me Felix, you need to get out of here with Jeongin, listen to the audio record I've sent to you, everything you need before you leave here was recorded with it. Listen to it and don't lose the key, you'll need it. You understand?" Changbin cupped Felix's cheeks before leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, he barely has time to nod his head even though he didn't like the idea, he's not so sure how he understands what Changbin has been saying but he's kissing him back as if he's sealing an agreement. Another fresh tear was rolling out of his eye. Then the bullets were back flying past where they're hiding.</p><p>"I love you so much, Felix. Now run, go!"</p><p>Felix was on his feet, running, with Jeongin in his arms, to Changbin's car. Changbin.</p><p>Changbin.</p><p>He can't think of anything but Changbin, the one that he loves so much, he was sobbing again and he can feel his legs were feeling weak from running and from fighting earlier. His muscles felt sore, but all he thought is Changbin.</p><p>Changbin.</p><p>He looked back and it's even worse, he felt like everything is in slow motion when Seungmin stabs Changbin on the chest twice before pushing the knife more to the man's chest. He didn't remember when did he stop running.</p><p>"No!!! Changbin!!!" He felt like dying right on his spot, he couldn't feel the weight of his son in his arms anymore, he felt like floating too, he has no thoughts but Changbin. Changbin smiled at him, mouthed a, "go, please." He shuts his eyes, it hurt him deeply and he didn't dare to look at him again as he speed up his pace once more to finally climbed inside the older's car.</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin got stabbed twice on his thigh, he got one on his side and shoulder, he didn't feel all of it until he dropped on the ground joining Changbin after stabbing him twice on the chest. He didn't know that he got stabbed on the chest too until he coughed blood out of the corner of his mouth. He laughed maniacally, that bastard, Changbin is looking smugly at him, why he's still alive Seungmin has no idea. He has wounds before he got stabbed, sure he had lost lots of blood already but here he was, still alive looking smugly at him. He looked around them, all of his men were dead.</p><p>Changbin used all of the strength that is still left in his body to get up, walk towards the other man lying on the ground, "any last words?" His voice is weak, out of breathe but still determine to do one last thing. He can't rest until this man here is still alive. Looking down at the man on the floor who's struggling of coughing some more blood out of his mouth. Seeing him coughing more blood made Changbin cough too and felt like dying already with more and more blood had lost from him.</p><p>"No? Okay. See you in hell, Seungmin." With one last full force of his strength sent to his foot, he pushed down the knife on Seungmin's chest to the point where the half of the handle was thrusted inside too. Seungmin coughed more blood with lots of it oozing out of his chest, with one last gasp of air and he's dead, eyes wide open staring up at Changbin.</p><p>Changbin's body had lost lots of blood and he's out of strength, all he thinks is Felix. Love and Felix. He smiled bitterly, his plan was simple. One last job then starts a new life. But Felix came into the equation, he's the best thing that happened in his sinful life. Love is the best feeling that he felt ever. His plan never happened the way he wanted it to be but he realized he got his second chance already, it's meeting Felix and falling in love with him.</p><p>He realized that he was already living his second chance, he smiled because it's with Felix. It's Felix.</p><p>His brain was recalling all of their memories together, Felix's smiles, Felix's laughter, Felix's voice, and his dream of staying by his side forever...for the last time, he smiled at the memories of Felix before darkness took all over him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am lousy at writing fighting scenes heh! Well, this is why I never win in writing contests and journalism during my high school days 😂</p><p>I have  great fighting scenes pictured out in my mind, it's great when it's in my mind, but boy my writing skills is very poor. 😑😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>📍 Flashback is enclosed with [[ ]]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siagao Island, Mindanao, Philippines</p><p>It's early in the morning when Felix and his son have arrived in an island, the same place that's on the drawing of some pamphlet about the beach he found inside Changbin's bag. Jeongin is sleeping, his face is shoved on the crook of Felix's neck and his arms were loosely wrapped around Felix's shoulders. The breeze and the smell of an ocean were what greeted them as Felix first stomped his ragged shoes on the white sand, carrying a sleeping Jeongin in his arms and the bag.</p><p>There's a few beach houses in this island and one of them will be theirs. It felt like everything that happened has came raging into him. He felt like crying for an unsure reason. He was happy because he was finally fleeing from his old life, yes it was an old life now, because today he's in a new place, a perfect place to begin his new life. Another life, he sobs softly not wanting to wake his son up, he was sad at the same time because his heart is aching for a particular someone that he probably won't see again anymore.</p><p>After tucking his son in a bed, he took a look around the house, it was perfect. Changbin must have planned this ahead since he always heared the older say that he wanted a new place to start a new life and that he wanted to be near to a shore because he loved beach. He sobbed again but minding a little not to wake his son up.</p><p>Changbin had sent him an audio message telling him to collect the bag of money and everything he needs before leaving. Using the key from Hyunjin, he took the bag from a storage unit Changbin had rented. They only have a few pair of dresses for the both of them and a small photobook, Felix squeezed them all inside the bag with the money. He scooped his son again in his arms, some people helped them got settled on a boat and they left without a second thought and longing of their small room he called home, he only has an aching heart for the person he knew he would never see again.</p><p> </p><p>That night, he slept beside his son with an aching heart and lounging for the man he loved. His eyes hurt from crying already, he cannot help the fresh tears that kept on pouring out of his eyes, he sobbed silently until he had finally slept.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>_________<br/>Felix doesn't know but as the second he woke up, he hurriedly rose up from the bed but still being careful not to wake his still sleeping son beside him. After giving Jeongin a kiss on his forehead, he left the room right away, he has this unexplained feeling to go outside, maybe to see the morning light first thing in the morning. Or maybe take a long breathe of the morning breeze. He didn't know. But he hurried his steps to go outside only to suddenly halt his movement after he opened the door, what greeted him made him cry all over again just like how he cried for the past four days and nights that he was here, there was a smiling Changbin standing just inside the little fence, a bag over his shoulder.</p><p>Felix had to blink his tears away to clear his vision and when he still saw Changbin with a bag over his shoulder still smiling, he sobbed hard again. He took a few little steps forward, testing if he's not dreaming at all, was it morning already right? Or his eyes might have played a trick on him. He didn't notice how he was shaking and God he looked ugly right now because he was sobbing really ugly as well but he doesn't care. He just makes sure that Changbin will not fade from his sight as he continues to walk towards the man who is still smiling at him, the bag is now on the ground.</p><p>"Aren't you going to hug me? Because I missed that so much and I kinda need it right now." As Changbin said it, Felix's felt like he was in a slow motion as he ran towards the older. Changbin raised his arms up, ready to embrace the younger, but Felix cupped his cheeks. Felix never been this alive when he touched Changbin's face, the man was real, it's not a dream. He's not dreaming.</p><p>Felix kissed Changbin, the kind of kiss that tell the older how he missed and loved him. It was a mixed emotion but he conveyed it all in the kiss. Changbin proceeds to wrap his arms around the younger's waist and his upper back, realizing how he missed the younger so much and kissed him back passionately. Changbin sheds a tear upon realizing all of those days fighting...fighting for his chance to start again. And this guy right here that he's kissing with is the guy he wanted to be with for the rest of his second life. He can't even believed how he survived on that roller coaster of a fight and realized maybe the universe gave him another chance. And he knew that it's starting right at this moment.</p><p> Unfortunately, they have to break away from each other's mouth because they still need to breathe and Felix started to cry again.</p><p>"God, you're still so beautiful even if you cry like this." Changbin said, wiping the tears on Felix's cheeks. Felix on the other hand released a weird noise like he's laughing at the other's comment but he's still crying so it sounded weird. So he just hit the other on the chest but it was a wrong move because the older flinched in pain, weakly grasping the younger's fist to not land another hit on the chest again.</p><p>All of a sudden, Felix's emotion has changed, he didn't cry anymore but a visible worry is plastered on his face, eyes were so wide looking at the older in pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby, the stitches there are still aching so bad." Changbin tried so hard not to flich in pain so that he's not worrying the younger so much. Felix with his light hand unbuttoned three buttons of Changbin's shirt and there he saw stiches across his left side of the chest where his weak punches have landed on.</p><p>"Oh God, I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry so—" Felix didn't know what to do with his hands when he asked forgiveness repeatedly but Changbin cut him off by kissing him so lovingly, reassuring him that it was okay.</p><p>When Changbin pulled away, it's his turn to cup Felix's face, "it's alright. I am just saying that it still hurt but it was okay."</p><p>"I—how d-did you survive-?" Felix hicupped, he can't believe Changbin was here, in front of him, so much better than the last time he saw him with bruises on his face, blood on the side of his mouth and a fucking knife on his chest.</p><p>"First of all just please breathe. It's okay, I'll tell you later, just breathe with me." Felix nodded his head as he tried to copy Changbin's breathing.</p><p>"Yes, that's right, you're doing great."</p><p>"Appa?"</p><p>Felix frozed when he heard Jeongin calling him, he turned to look at his son with his bedhead and still sleepy eyes, it was cute and he'll kiss the cuteness of his son if it happens in another situation, but right now he felt like his tongue was cut off. He couldn't find any word to utter, he still is afraid of an idea that his son will know about him seeing another guy, let alone an assassin but—ugh he didn't care anymore, not this time, so he wipes the tears that were still rolling on his cheeks and takes a deep breathe, he smiled to his son.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, sweety. Come here." Jeongin slowly walks towards them. </p><p>"Sweety, this is Changbin, I— uh I mean, he's—"</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Felix frozed, what?</p><p>"I knew him. I saw him watching us outside our house, I saw him in the mall, and he brought me to you when you're at the hospital, I saw him watching us from outside the hospital too, he watched me from outside teacher's house, and I saw him kissing you in the mall's restroom." He grinned up at them after he said it all.</p><p>"Oh God.." Felix smacked his forehead. This is embarrassing, he thought. But snapped his head up and looked at Changbin because he was just chuckling. He's trying so hard to hide Changbin from his son, he didn't know but he was afraid not because Changbin was a bloody assassin but because he thought Jeongin might not yet ready to see his Appa together with another guy. He's so afraid of his son's reaction if he knew that his Appa is seeing somebody. He might not approved Changbin for him or—</p><p>His thought was cut off when Changbin laughed this time.</p><p>"What's so funny? It's not funny!" He would hit him again if not of those stitches on his chest.</p><p>"Appa, is uncle Changbin gonna be my Dad?" Jeongin innocently asks when Felix was about to choke.</p><p>"Baby, it's not like that, at least not yet..I—"</p><p>"I can be your Dad, Innie, if you want me to." Changbin softly announced, eyeing his boyfriend who was now flushing so deep red already.</p><p>"Yeyyy! I have a Dad! I have a Dad!" Felix thanked the heavens that there's no one around them to hear his son's excited yelling. But he smiled at his son, is this happiness he's feeling at the moment?</p><p>"Felix, to make it formal and all, would you like to be my boyfriend? I don't have rings here with me, so I can't ask you to be my husband yet." Changbin took his hands and kissed them, the warmth that came from Changbin's lips sent some chills on Felix's spine.</p><p>"I—"</p><p>"Appa, say yes!"</p><p>Their laughs were carried by the warm breeze that passes through them, with a happy heart he carefully wrapped his arms around Changbin's shoulders and kissed him as if answering  his question.</p><p> </p><p>When Changbin woke up on the next morning, he was not just being greeted by a blue sky and a sunny light but as well as with the freckled face that he loves so much and a smile that put the sun to shame, his sunshine. Oh what a wonderful sight to wake up to everyday. He can't wait but kissed Felix all over his face. He can still taste the salty tears that's been dried on his face from last night when he told Felix everything that happened after killing Seungmin.</p><p>[[Changbin woke up to a room, no not a hospital room, not heaven, it's not white. It's not hell too though, it's not hot? Was he dead? Where was he? And the first thing he called out is...</p><p> </p><p>"Felix?" His voice was hoarse, was this his voice in the after life?</p><p>"He successfully escaped from here with his son. How are you?" Changbin panicked, it's a woman's voice he never heard before. But what she said made his heart flutter, so Felix and Jeongin made it.</p><p>"Who are you? Where am I? How did you know they escaped?"</p><p>He heard a chuckle, but it's not boisterous, it's a fond chuckle, amused.</p><p>"One at a time okay? Even robots need time to process  answers of such questions like yours. Now, who am I doesn't really matter, but to make you feel at ease, I'm Yeji. Hwang Yeji, Hyunjin's cousin."</p><p>Changbin's eyes widened, he remembered Hyunjin. Oh god, Hyunjin. He's body.</p><p>"Don't worry, I took care of his body." Yeji answered as if reading Changbin's thoughts.</p><p>"I'm sorry for your loss." Yeji nodded his head.</p><p>"It's not a loss if it's for a good cause, I thank you for your bravery, no one has ever the courage to fight those people lurking in our place. You gave the kids freedom, freedom from being scared of being kidnapped. You freed all of the parents' worry from thinking too much about their kids' safety."</p><p>"I—" Changbin is at loss of words, he didn't think someone would thank him for what he did. In his line of work, no one's thanking anyone, it was only in a form of a bag full of money and that was it. Hearing it from this woman made him feel like he has a purpose in this world.</p><p>"Now, as for Felix and his kid, I personally escorted them and made sure they're boarding the right boat. Hyunjin called me as he was about to make arrangements for a boat for you, the man he contacted was a friend too."</p><p>"Thank you. Thank you so much. But how did I survive?"</p><p>"Well, after I found out about Hyunjin, we've been alerted to back up, but we're late ang just found dead bodies on the site including your almost cold one. We found out that you still have a heartbeat though and your lucky because we have a doctor in my team. Or I guess you're just generally very lucky, your heart pumped blood back and here you are."</p><p>"Thank you, but who are you really? I owe my life and Felix's to you. I'm sorry again about Hyunjin, he was a good friend."</p><p>Yeji smiled and nodded her head, "we are just people, residents in this area, we're ready to help for those who needed help." And she smiled even more wide, her eyes becoming a gorgeous slit with the action.</p><p>"I'm sure you're dying to stand and stretch your limbs hmm? You've been out for 60 hours already and I'm sure you're aching to see him?" Yeji's smile is teasing but he can't care less for what she said was true.</p><p>"I- thank you again."</p><p>"We thank you too. Now, if you wanna go already, Ryujin can send you home." Yeji said tilting her head on the side, and there he saw another woman with short straight hair standing beside the doorway.</p><p>He liked the word, he smiled as he tested it on his own tongue, "home."]]</p><p> </p><p>Felix was awakened by tiny kisses pressed all over his face, he squirmed away, confused for a second of what was happening. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a smiling Changbin, his hair was sticking all over the places but still looked handsome.</p><p>"Hey, your stitches.." he weakly said, he's always weak for Changbin's kisses. Changbin then stopped immediately and grinned down at him.</p><p>"Kiss them better then." Felix raised his head and put it on his hand, smiling at the other lovingly.</p><p>"Good morning, I'd like to claim my morning kiss first." Felix pouts his lips and who is Changbin to say no? Changbin scooped him in his arms, still being careful with his chest, before capturing the lips that he missed so much.</p><p>The door slammed open with an excited Jeongin running towards them in the bed, "let's go for a swim!!!" It made them part their mouths with each other.</p><p>They both chuckles, Felix caging his son in his arms, "good morning to you too, darling. Look at you, you're becoming tan already!"</p><p>"But... I love it." Jeongin pouts, looking up at his Appa using his best weapon, his puppy eyes. Felix tsked before giving Jeongin a kiss on both of his cheeks. Changbin too chuckled, "we'll eat breakfast first, kiddo." And Jeongin knew he'll be swimming in the ocean all day again.</p><p>"Yey! You're the best, Dad!" Jeongin kissed them both on the cheeks too before leaping out of the room.</p><p>Felix could cry in happiness again, but he held his tears in, he didn't want to worry Changbin anymore. He's okay now, everything he needs is right here with him. His son is so fond of Changbin already and that's a very good progress.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Changbin raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm just happy. I love you." Felix whispered.</p><p>"I am too, very happy to be with you, Felix and with Jeongin. I love you too. I love you so much." To avoid from sobbing, Felix leaned forward and kissed the man he loves so much on the lips. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck as he deepened the kiss, humming as he felt the other's arms around his waist.</p><p>"Appa!! Daaaad!!" Jeongin was yelling again in the kitchen.</p><p>They pulled away from their kiss once again, Felix groaning while Changbin just chuckled, helping Felix out of their bed and finally entering the kitchen to start their breakfast.</p><p>"I hate him sometimes." Felix grumbled.</p><p>"No you're not." Changbin pecked his nose.</p><p>Felix pursed his lips, okay maybe not.</p><p>"I hate that you know me so well already."</p><p>"No you're not." Changbin said with the same tone from earlier, kissing the pout away from his love's lips.</p><p>"Ugh."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I finally published this story that's been sitting in my draft for almost a year! The original plan of this was only for 10 chaps, but this time I'm gonna end it with an epilogue.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you to everyone who read this story~ your kudos are greatly appreciated ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue: Live</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it, this is really a goodbye to this story 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a really loud sound booming outside their household one cool early morning of their almost a year of living in the beach house.</p><p>Changbin immediately rose up from their bed, feeling so alert, scooping the still sleeping Felix in his arms protectively. His husband was awakened by the sudden movement, he blinked a few times before scanning the situation he was in. He was shoved on the older's side as if he's protecting him from anything that will attack them, his bump on his stomach felt awkward with the position, he's not hurt, the position was just awkward. He groaned to wake himself up more.</p><p>"Baby, it's fine, it's just coconuts outside, okay?" Felix brought his hand that is not suspended from moving to rub it soothingly on Changbin's biceps.</p><p>For the following months that they have stayed in here, almost everyday when the coconuts kept on falling on the sandy ground that created a loud noise from its impact on the ground, Changbin would react like this. And he could understand his husband, he's growing up and was living with a life full of violence, he would react that way out of reflex.</p><p>"Oh, sorry, baby. Did I wake you up?" Changbin relaxed his tensed muscles once he hears his husband's voice.</p><p>"No, I'm about to wake up anyway." He gave the older a kiss on the corner of his lips.</p><p>"Still I woke you up, I'm sorry. I'm sorry to you too, little angel." Changbin leaned down to kiss the bump on Felix's stomach. Felix's giggles at the sight.</p><p>"He says it's okay, Daddy." Felix teased. Changbin chuckled before kissing his husband's mouth too.</p><p>For an almost a year that they have settled in this island, they managed to marry in the nearest small church around. And he's carrying another little angel in him for four months already, the bump on his stomach is already visible. Changbin applied a job in the neighboring business beach house owned by a foreigner couple, the wage is enough to keep them going with the money that's still left from that bag Felix had carried with months ago.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongin in his tan-skinned glory came barging in their room, grinning so wide, "good morning Daddy, good morning Appa, good morning little Angel~" he gave Changbin a kiss on the cheek as well as his Appa, and one on the bump on his Appa's stomach.</p><p>"Hi, darling, you're early." Felix raised a brow at his son. Jeongin loved to swim so much and he'll come out from the ocean tired that then go straight to his own room and sleep away his tiredness in his bed. And he'll wake up the next day by mid-morning with the exception of today.</p><p>"I'm hungry." Jeongin pouts.</p><p>Changbin chuckles while ruffling Jeongin's hair, he's lucky his Dad should wake up early too and will prepare breakfast before going to his work.</p><p>"Alright, kiddo, be right there in a minute." Changbin winked at Jeongin before he goes out of the door again. Changbin then get the cardigan on the headboard of the their bed and managed to put it on his husband's body.</p><p>"He's becoming a spoiled prince already, you're spoiling him." Felix whined in a teasingly manner, because it's true, Jeongin grew fond of Changbin as if he's his real Dad. Felix knew that the older didn't mind it though and was very much happy to take the responsibility as Jeongin's Dad. His happy for Jeongin to feel like he has another father to take care and love him.</p><p>"He's my spoiled prince." Changbin smiled lovingly, leaning forward slowly, kissing Felix's on the lips. Then he goes down on the bump of his stomach, "and this little angel here will be my other prince to get spoiled too in a few months from now." Felix laughed, a content laugh, weaving his fingers on Changbin's hair as he slowly brought his face near his for another kiss. Changbin goes down kissing Felix's neck, careful not to hurt him especially his stomach as he kissed down to his clothed chest and again on the bump. He playfully repeated his action, kissing the bump on Felix's stomach up to his chest to his neck and his face. Felix giggles as the older's kisses all over his face tickled him. Felix cupped the older's face and gave it a hot kiss once again.</p><p>"Love you." Felix whispered after releasing Changbin's lower lip from nibbling it a little.</p><p>"Love you more, sunshine. Now, lemme prepare the breakfast for His Majesty is already hungry and I bet he's pouting in the kitchen already."</p><p>Felix chuckles, "who's fault is that hmm?" Teasing his husband is fun, he followed him out of their room.</p><p>"Don't know about that," Changbin said shrugging while Felix just laughed again. This is happiness for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Before the day ends, their hobby is to sit on the sandy shore, watching the sun sets. Sometimes they have a walk on the shore, occasionally breathing some fresh air. Jeongin will follow along or behind them, always distracted by the clams and seashells and starfishes and some stones on the sand. Sometimes the kid will swim in the water, just near the shore of course, as the couple watched him.</p><p>"Appa, when will my baby brother or sister come out?" Jeongin pouts, in his tan-skinned glory, looks up at his Appa to innocently asked his father as if it's that simple for the baby to "come out" of his tummy. Felix chuckles at his son while his husband ruffles the kid's hair.</p><p>"Oh baby that's still a few months from now." Felix answered his son, amused.</p><p>"Is that tomorrow?" Jeongin's eyes twinkles in excitement.</p><p>Changbin laughs this time, shoving his face into his husband's nape, they're having their usual walk on the shore when these innocent questions from the kid started. Maybe he's feeling lonely, he has no other kids to play with yet.</p><p>Felix wanted to laugh at his son but he's worried a little, does he feel lonely now? He takes a stop from slowly walking on the shore and with the help of Changbin, sits directly on the sand since he can't crouch anymore without compromising his tummy to eye level his son.</p><p>"Baby, that's not tomorrow or the next day after that either. But it's soon. Why, darling, are you feeling lonely? You know you can have me, I can be your playmate. Or Daddy will gonna play with you too during the weekend." Felix swipes Jeongin's fringe away from his eyes and cups his small face.</p><p>"No, I'm not lonely. I'm excited to show him or her my entire collection of seashells!" He then giggles and it also made his Appa coo at him.</p><p>Felix felt relief, "aww, I'm sure your baby sibling will gonna love your collection." Felix replies before kissing his son's forehead.</p><p>"Really? You think so?" Jeongin jumps a little in excitement.</p><p>"Of course! You're working hard on getting those seashells." It made Jeongin grin so wide in anticipation.</p><p>"Now I really wanna meet him or her already." .</p><p>"You're so adorable, baby." </p><p>"Don't worry too much, Innie. You'll meet your baby sibling soon. For now, add more seashells to your collection, so you have a lot to show them." Changbin softly said, ruffling his hair again.</p><p>Jeongin gasps at that, he just have an idea, "that'a a nice idea, Dad! Can I swim in the water, Appa?" </p><p>"I don't know, Innie.." Felix knew he can't stop his son already, he came to love the ocean and he loves to swim everyday. The hot son of Siargao made Jeongin's skin tan from swimming in almost the whole day. But Felix is not against it, he never saw his son this happy before and he doesn't have the heart to defy him with that happiness he felt when he's swimming or collecting seashells.</p><p>Jeongin frowns but it suddenly disappears after Felix grinned at him, his father is just teasing him, "aren't you cold already? It's almost sunset."</p><p>"I'm not, Appa. I promise."</p><p>"Hmm fine, just be careful, okay? And—"</p><p>"—don't swim too far! Got it, Appa. Love you!" And Jeongin goes diving in the water already, so quick that Felix forgot to blink before his son is gone from his sight.</p><p>Felix sighs but is chuckling copying his husband beside him. He leaned his entire upper body on his husband's side, putting his head on Changbin's shoulder. They're happy, they're at peace, and they're free. The things that happened  before this moment now were already buried in their pasts. They knew that they're already living the life that they have once dreamed of.</p><p>He can feel his husband's lips on his head as he softly caressed his side. He repositions his head and cranes his neck to look up at his husband's face, smiling lovingly, just staring at the older's face.</p><p>"What?" Asked Changbin who is still chuckling softly.</p><p>"Thank you for fulfilling your promise. I still can't believe I am finally here away from my past life, with my son, with you. Thank you for coming back."</p><p>Changbin smiled and chuckled a bit at Felix's teary eyes, "come on, don't cry, it's not good with both you and the baby!" Wiping the lone tear that's already rolling on Felix's freckled cheek with his index finger. </p><p>"I can't help it, but I promise I'm okay, I'm just... so happy." Felix whined a little, he can't help but be a crybaby again, he's being sentimental from all the things they have gone through and then finally, they're here.</p><p>Changbin softly chuckles, "I promised, didn't I?"</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"I love you. Thank you for loving the whole me."</p><p>"I love you too so much, you love me for who I am too, for that I will forever be grateful to you."</p><p>"That's right, 'cause you'll be stuck with me forever."</p><p>Felix giggles, they didn't know what the future holds but he already felt 'forever' since the day he saw Changbin outside the house, with the bag on his shoulder and a few stitches on his chest. He leaned forward as the older did the same meeting at the middle before totally closing the gap between them. The kiss is slow and chaste but full of love.</p><p>They watch the sunset together, sitting on the shore, body pressed on to each other, occasionally watching Jeongin who happily swims in the ocean just near the shore. Lips painted with wide happy smiles, hearts full of love and happiness, fingers were intertwined to a silent promise to be with each other forever.</p><p>~FIN.~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have you already heard the song of Changlix? It was like a declaration of their love to each other. Damn I have never clicked a youtube notification so fast in my entire life. My wish has came true, a changlix duet.❤ Next up, I hope there's 2min duet too, I kinda feel like hearing their singing voices together in one song. ❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All SKZ members (except the top 3 on the characters) and Kim Woojin are just side characters and mentioned or just there  to make the story works. So please do not come to me attacking me and my characters, this is just for entertainment. Thank you. This was written (and been locked up in my drafts to the point that I thought this was gone) last year before the drama came out, so the characters were already there and I'm not gonna edit shit, and am not going to lol. I just want this to get published. Thank you~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>